Plus c'est petit, plus c'est mignon
by Lokky
Summary: A cause d'un drôle d'événement en cours de potions, Drago et Hermione écopent d'une retenue. Un accident va faire qu'ils vont tout les deux mesurer moins de 12 centimètres. Comment vont-ils retrouver leurs tailles d'origine ? Avec quelles conséquences ?
1. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1 : L'épouvantard d'Hermione. 

« Hermione ? Tu sais que la rentrée n'est que dans trois semaines ? »

« Oh ! Tais-toi Ron ! Toi, tu sais très bien que j'ai un retard monstrueux ! Il faut absolument que je finisse ce livre avant le repas ! Alors laisse-moi tranquille si ce n'est pas trop demander. »

« Laisse tomber Ron, c'est pas la peine d'essayer de lui faire comprendre quoi que ce soit dans des moments pareils… »

Harry et Ron s'éloignèrent donc de la jeune fille sans qu'elle s'en rende compte puisqu'elle était plongée dans un volume qui aurait dû être coupé en huit tomes de taille plus raisonnable d'après Ron.

Cela faisait bientôt un mois qu'ils étaient tout les trois réunis au square Grimaud, la maison de Sirius. Harry et Ron s'étaient réjouis de pouvoir enfin passer des vacances complètes ensemble, mais c'était sans compter sur le stress d'Hermione qui polluait toute l'atmosphère du quartier général de l'ordre. La jeune fille était terrorisée à l'idée de passer ses ASPICs à la fin de l'année et battait tout les records d'anticipation en apprenant par cœur près de deux livres de cours par jours. Les garçons avaient vite compris qu'il était dans leurs intérêts de fuir leur meilleure amie pour la pré-rentrée.

La partie masculine des Griffondor était donc désœuvrée dans cette belle journée d'août et décida de traîner un peu dans la grande maison (toujours délabrée mais de plus en plus présentable) avant de démarrer un cluedo version sorcier sans convictions. Harry menait largement la partie, il faut dire aussi qu'il connaissait le jeu dans sa version moldu, quand Mrs Weasley entra brusquement dans leur chambre et sans frapper.

« Maman ! On frappe avant d'entrer ! Imagine qu'on était en train de se changer ! »

Molly Weasley ne fit que soulever un sourcil exaspéré pour souligner la stupidité des propos de son fils.

« Si tout les deux vous décidez de vous changer à 2h de l'après-midi, je me poserais de sérieuses questions quand à votre santé mentale, les garçons… »

Ron eu le bon sens de ne rien dire et pris une belle teinte coquelicot tandis qu'Harry tentait tant bien que mal de retenir un rire qui ne serait pas le bienvenue.

« Pourquoi êtes vous là, Mrs Weasley ? Vous avez besoin d'aide ? »

« Oui. Mais toi mon chéri, tu peux rester là. Mon grand dadais de fils suffira amplement. »

« Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'y a, Maman ? »

« IL Y A un épouventard. Ron je t'en supplie, prend la peine de parler correctement si tu ne veux pas faire mourir de honte ta pauvre mère…

« … », fut tout ce que Ron fut capable de prononcer dans sa colère mais Harry réagit différemment et s'étonna d'un fait.

« Mais je pensais que les épouvantards avaient été chassés d'ici il y a déjà deux ans ? »

« Oui moi aussi. Mais il se trouve que cette maison et bien plus grande qu'il n'y laisse paraître. Nous avons trouvé une nouvelle pièce avec Arthur il y a peu. Cette chambre est très bien protégée, je pense d'ailleurs qu'il s'agit de celle du frère de Sirius… »

A ces mots, Harry ne put réprimer un frisson, le frère de son parrain était mort en mangemort.

« … Mais je ne veux pas que quelqu'un de non averti tombe dessus. Vous êtes presque en septième année et vous pouvez vous servir de la magie, alors si vous pouvez me débarrasser de toute ce qui peut être indésirable dans cette pièce j'en serais très heureuse. »

Ron poussa un soupir mais accepta, surtout parce qu'avec sa mère il n'avait pas le choix… Harry lui se réjouissait de voir quelque chose briser enfin la monotonie qui commençait à s'installer pendant les vacances. Mrs Weasley leur donna un parchemin où était indiqué le lieu de la chambre et les différentes méthodes ou mots de passe pour ouvrir la porte. La liste était conséquente et certainement pas exhaustive car, comme le signala la sorcière, de nouvelles épreuves pouvaient toujours être rajoutées depuis son propre passage. Après ces bonnes paroles, elle sortit de la pièce aussi brusquement que lors de son arrivée.

Harry jeta un coup d'œil à la liste par dessus l'épaule de Ron.

« Bon ça va nous prendre tout l'après-midi… Autant y aller tout de suite. »

« Mouais… Les trucs chiants, c'est toujours pour nous… Nettoyer la maison ! C'est ce qu'on a fait tout l'été il y a deux ans ! »

« Peut être mais au moins maintenant on peux utiliser la magie… Je pense que ça sera moins long. »

Ron regarda le long papier qu'il avait toujours dans les mains et haussa les sourcils, l'air de dire « tu penses vraiment que ça va être facile ? ».

Dans un commun soupir, ils se levèrent tout les deux et entreprirent de trouver la fameuse chambre…

Après une bonne demi heure de recherche, ils arrivèrent enfin devant une porte fermée à clef qui ressemblait à la description de Mrs Weasley.

« Bon, voyons ça…, Ron s'approcha jusqu'à coller son long nez contre la porte pour déchiffrer les caractères inscrits sous la poigné. _Je dois voler pour m'abaisser. _Mouais… vachement clair. »

Il se tourna vers Harry pour voir si celui-ci avait une idée. L'intéressé haussa les épaules d'un air désabusé et pointa sa baguette vers la porte.

« Euh… Bon, on va tenter ça : _Wingardium Leviosa ! » _

Dans un simple craquement la poignée se leva de quelques centimètres et retomba brusquement, ouvrant la porte.

« Bravo Harry ! On continue. »

Ils passèrent ainsi des pièges de plus en plus complexes mais tout de même à leur niveau, même s'ils durent se creuser les méninges plus d'une fois malgré les indications très utiles de Molly Weasley. L'après-midi était déjà bien avancé quand ils arrivèrent devant la dernière porte. Cette fois-ci ce fut Harry qui fut chargé de lire les devinettes.

« Alors… _Pour cette ultime épreuve, deux énigmes tu devras résoudre. Comment faire quatre triangles équilatéraux avec six baguettes ? Et quelle est la suite de ceci :_

_1_

_11_

_21_

_1211_

_111221_

_312211_

« Et bien… Je sais pas toi, mais moi, là, je suis totalement largué! » Soupira Ron.

Sans voix, Harry acquiesça d'un signe de la tête.

« Et tu sais ce qui me fait peur maintenant ? »

Négation d'Harry.

« Ce qui me fait peur c'est qu'on va devoir aller déranger Hermione si on veut ouvrir cette foutue porte… »

« Oulala… Elle va être d'une humeur de chien ! »

Affirmation de Ron.

Quand ils arrivèrent dans la cuisine, ils purent remarquer qu'Hermione n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce. Seul l'avancée de la lecture, d'ailleurs impressionnante, témoignait des trois heures qui s'étaient écoulées…

« Vas-y toi, » souffla Harry en poussant Ron dans le dos.

« Sois pas con Harry ! répondit Ron sur le même ton, Si j'y vais, je vais me faire pulvériser. Elle s'énerve beaucoup moins quand c'est toi ! »

Harry, à son grand regret, fut bien obligé d'accepter.

« Hermione ? On peut te déconcentrer cinq minutes ? »

Le regard qu'elle lui décocha en guise de réponse avait de quoi faire frissonner un troll des montagnes.

« A quel sujet ? » demanda-t-elle sèchement.

« Onabesoindetoipourrésoudredesénigmes. » Dit précipitamment Ron.

« Vous QUOI ? Je n'ai strictement rien compris ! »

« On a besoin de toi pour résoudre des énigmes ».

« Vous vous moquez de moi ? J'ai autre chose à faire que résoudre des devinettes stupides ! »

Harry, sentant à juste titre que la conversation leur échappée à grand vitesse, décida de lui raconter calmement le pourquoi du comment du problème qui leur était posé.

Une fois qu'elle eu enfin compris de quoi il retournait, Hermione poussa un profond soupir.

« Et ça ne peut vraiment pas attendre ? »

« Hermione, si on attend, tu seras incapable de relever le nez de ton pavé ! Puis tu connais ma mère, si on ne fait pas ce qu'elle nous a dit, on risque quelques problèmes Harry et moi… »

Harry hocha violemment la tête pour confirmer.

« Bien, dans ce cas allons-y tout de suite, que je puisse me remettre à lire un peu avant passer à table. »

Les soupirs de soulagement des garçons furent un éloquent remerciement.

Ils arrivèrent tous les trois face à cette étrange porte aux énigmes et Harry et Ron virent avec bonheur que les mots n'avaient pas laissés place à des devinettes encore plus complexes.

« C'est surprenant, dit Hermione en esquissant un sourire, ce n'est absolument pas magique ! C'est une énigme moldue ! Et plutôt connue pour ceux qui ont un peu de culture littéraire ! »

« Autant dire personne chez les sorciers… Sauf toi Hermione. »

« Vous êtes sûrs qu'il s'agit de la chambre du frère de Sirius ? Ce type était mangemort, non ? Il doit détester les moldus… »

« Il doit uniquement s'en servir comme ultime protection… réfléchit Harry à voix haute, C'est même toi Hermione qui m'a dit en première année que beaucoup de sorciers très puissants sont incapables de résoudre de simples problèmes de logique… »

Harry pensait bien sûr aux fameuses bouteilles de Rogue, épreuve pour parvenir à la pierre philosophale. Il savait très bien qu'il serait resté coincé à ce moment de l'aventure s'il n'y avait pas eu Hermione à ses côtés.

« Oui tu as probablement raison… Il n'empêche que c'est d'une facilité déconcertante ! »

« Aurais-tu l'obligeance de nous expliquer en quoi ce charabia est compréhensible, Her-mignonne ? »

« Et bien le seul moyen de créer quatre triangles avec six allumettes, c'est de créer une pyramide à quatre faces. Quand au deuxième problème, il n'est absolument pas mathématique… La réponse est 13112221. »

A peine eut-elle finit de prononcer les chiffres que la porte s'ouvrir doucement pour libérer le passage jusqu'à la chambre.

« C'était enfantin, ce réjouit Hermione, n'importe qui connaissant l'œuvre de Bernard Werber pouvait répondre ! »

« Oui bravo Herm', réplique Ron, vexé, tu peux retourner dans tes bouquins maintenant… »

« Sûrement pas ! Je suis bien trop curieuse de voir la chambre d'un mangemort versé dans la littérature moldue. »

« Allons-y alors… »

Quand ils pénétrèrent dans la pièce, ils furent grandement, monumentalement déçus. La chambre était tout ce qu'il y a de banale et ne cachait apparemment rien de spécial ou dangereux. Il y avait uniquement une bibliothèque pratiquement vide, un bureau trop bien rangé pour être intéressant, une grande armoire, un lit à baldaquin et un tapis miteux posé au centre de la pièce.

« Bof, ce mangemort avait une vie bien rangée apparemment, murmura un Ron dépité, bon on est là pour s'occuper d'un épouvantard… Je suppose qu'il est dans l'armoire, comme d'habitude… Harry tu te prépares, je vais ouvrir ! »

Harry se mit en joue, plaçant sa baguette devant lui mais Hermione l'arrêta d'un geste.

« Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée… Harry, si tu affrontes l'épouvantard, ça sera un détraqueur, or je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne chose. De plus, je suis sûre que si tu ouvres cette armoire, Ron, il n'en sortira rien, mais regarde plutôt par là. »

Elle tendit la main vers le dessous du lit où se trouvait un tiroir qui, effectivement, vibrait dangereusement.

« Bon je m'en charge ! J'ai toujours eu envie de voir ce qui me fait le plus peur depuis qu'on a fait ce cours avec Lupin en troisième année ! »

« Tu veux dire que tu ne sais pas ce qui te fait le plus peur ? » s'étonna Ron

« Non, répondit-elle calmement, je ne me suis jamais posé la question et comme je ne suis pas phobique, je n'ai pas de réponses faciles. »

« Ben, t'as intérêt d'être rapide alors, lui signala Ron, prépare toi, j'ouvre le tiroir ! »

Il s'agenouilla et posa la main sur la poignée. D'un regard, il demanda l'assentiment d'Hermione, celle-ci concentrée et crispée sur sa baguette acquiesça d'un signe de tête.

Brusquement Ron tira pour libérer l'épouvantard et se jeta aussitôt sur le lit pour laisser le champ libre à la sorcière. Harry aperçut une forme immatérielle surgir à toute vitesse pour se placer devant son ami. Immédiatement, elle prit forme humaine.

Le jeune homme s'approcha doucement de la fille, un sourire conquerrant aux lèvres, Hermione tremblait de tous ses membres et tenta de reprendre contenance. Le garçon approchait toujours avec le sourire arrogant d'un vainqueur et tendit les bras. Elle était pétrifiée, à un tel point que Harry se décida d'intervenir. Il visualisa une image et cria « _Ridiculus _». L'élève de Poudlard, car s'en était un, se retrouva immédiatement vêtu d'un tutu de danseuse de ballet.

Ron éclata de rire, mais le cœur n'y était pas forcément…

Les garçons regardèrent d'un air abasourdi leur meilleure amie. Hermione. Hermione avait peur de _Drago Malfoy_ …

« _Lui ! _Souffla Ron d'une voix éteinte… »

Hermione s'enfuit alors de la chambre en courant.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2 : La rentrée.

Depuis l'épisode de l'épouvantard, Hermione s'était faite discrète, préférant fuir les garçons plutôt qu'affronter leurs inévitables questions.

Et il était totalement impensable qu'elle leur donne des réponses ! Du moins, pour le moment…

Mais désormais, elle était plus soulagée, c'était la rentrée ce qui signifiait que depuis qu'ils étaient tout les trois entourés d'élèves, c'est-à-dire depuis le poudlard express, Harry et Ron ne pourront plus la harceler continuellement à propos de sa peur de Drago Malfoy.

Mais c'était vrai qu'elle avait été stupide ! Elle aurait du y réfléchir à deux fois avant de se placer devant un épouvantard. Heureusement qu'Harry avait vite réagit, fidèle à lui-même, car elle était restée pétrifiée ! Incapable de bouger… de pensée même !

Se remémorer ce souvenir la faisait encore frissonner. Elle l'enfouit donc profondément au fin fond de sa mémoire et se jura de ne plus y penser.

« … N'est-ce pas Hermione ?

« Hein ? Excuse moi Ron, je n'ai pas écouté ce que tu viens de dire.

« Je disais que Malfoy était une plaie universelle ! Regarde comme il se pavane, il me fait vomir ! Pas toi ?

Hermione regarda Ron droit dans les yeux. _Petit con, peut-être qu'un jour tu apprendras la finesse, ne désespérons pas… Ok, tu me lâcheras pas avec ça si j'ai bien compris… _

« Je n'ai pas d'opinion sur la question Ron, moi, je ne suis pas obsédée par Malfoy au point de détailler tout ses faits et gestes comme certains…

_Menteuse…_ Peut-être mais la jeune fille eut au moins le plaisir de voir son ami rougir. Et oui, moi aussi j'ai de la répartie, pensa-t-elle.

Le banquet de bienvenue s'écoula de façon plus classique par la suite et tout le monde put regagner son dortoir dans la joie et la bonne humeur.

Hermione passa une bonne soirée en compagnie de Parvati et Lavande puis une excellente nuit dans les confortables lits à baldaquin de Poudlard.

Le lendemain matin pendant le petit déjeuner, le préfet en chef, un poufsouffle, leur distribua à tous leurs emplois du temps.

« Oh non... murmura Hermione d'une voix aussi blanche que son visage.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? S'étonna Harry. D'habitude, tu jubiles quand tu reçois ton emploi du temps.

« On t'a enlevé des matières? C'est pour ça que tu fais la gueule? Questionna Ron.

« Potions... Fut tout ce qu'elle put prononcer.

Harry jeta un coup d'oeil à sa propre feuille et vu que, effectivement, ils commenceraient cette année par le cours de Rogue. _Génial..._

« Oui, c'est exact on commence par les cachots et c'est très chiant. Mais depuis quand ça te gènes toi?

Soudain Harry compris. Malfoy! Qui dit potions, dit Malfoy! Or, il savait depuis peu qu'Hermione avait peur de Malfoy, oui, c'était surem...

« J'ai oublié de réviser...

« HEIN ?

« Comment j'ai pu oublier les potions? Gémit-elle en se tordant les doigts. Je ne vais jamais réussir à suivre!

Ah bah non, c'était pas à cause de Malfoy pensa un Harry un peu déçu...

« T'inquiètes pas Herm'! Lui dit Ron, même si tu révises pas, t'es quand même la meilleure, non?

Hermione lui jeta un regard qui signifiait qu'elle ne s'abaisserait pas à répondre à une question aussi stupide. C'était vrai qu'elle était assez douée pour la magie en général, mais pas en potions! Pour les cours de Severus Rogue, sa réussite avait toujours été basée sur une montagne de travail personnel.

_Ohlala... Houston ! Nous avons un problème! _

Jusqu'au moment où ils entrèrent dans le cachot qui abritait le cours, la nervosité d'Hermione n'avait cessé d'augmenter. Le problème était plutôt gênant, il fallait l'avouer. Déjà, que Rogue était odieux avec les griffondors, si en plus elle lui donnait des raisons de l'être...

De plus Hermione aimait être la meilleure, non pas qu'elle soit narcissique... _quoi que_... Mais disons que depuis six ans, elle s'était habituée au statut de meilleure élève et avait très vite appris à l'apprécier. Or ne pas briller en cours de potions signifiait laisser sa place à l'élève qui la talonnait de près, de très près.

Non! Elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de laisser Malfoy la battre en potions, il était déjà plus doué qu'elle en étude des Runes, et c'était bien suffisant!

Sur ces bonnes résolutions, Hermione s'installa à côtés d'Harry et sortit rapidement ses affaires.

Fidèle à son habitude, le professeur Rogue apparut brusquement dans la salle, imposant le silence par sa seule présence, et sans un mot, nota au tableau les ingrédients et instructions de la potion du jour. Alors à ce moment-là, les espoirs d'Hermione fondirent comme neige au soleil. Mon dieu ! Que cette potion était compliquée ! La potion minimalis : plus d'une trentaine d'ingrédients, tous plus compliqués à insérer les uns que les autres, sans compter les différentes incantations à prononcer, la température du feu qu'il faut toujours garder variable et les insectes (encore vivants !) à préparer ! Et tout ça en à peine 2 heures…

J'y arriverais jamais, se dit-elle et elle vit d'un mauvais œil son rival rire doucement. Comment peut-il rire ? Ce TP n'était même pas du niveau des ASPIC !

« Vous pouvez commencer, annonça tranquillement Rogue.

Hermione se pressa alors de préparer ses ustensiles, bien décider à faire la potion la plus parfaite possible, dans la mesure de ses capacités du moins…

Au bout d'une demi-heure, elle était paniquée ! Rien ne fonctionnait correctement, tout allait de travers ! De la consistance à la couleur, en passant par l'allure trop épaisse de la vapeur.

_Zeeen, tout va bieeeenn… _Hermione tenta de relativiser, sa potion était mieux que celle de Crabbe, Goyle, Neville et Ron. Elle était même mieux que celle d'Harry en y regardant bien . En fait son travail était le plus réussi de la classe, sauf, car il y a toujours un « sauf », sauf donc celui de Blaise Zabini et celui de Malefoy. Et CA ! Elle ne le supportait pas.

Dégoûtée, par le talent des serpentards, elle regarda plus attentivement le chaudron de Malefoy. _Aaaarg ! Mais sa potion était quasiment parfaite ! Rogue l'a aidé ou quoi ?!?_

Tiens, en parlant du loup…

« Miss Granger, je ne doute pas une seule seconde que vous trouvez le chaudron de votre camarade très à votre goût, mais ce flagrant délit de tentative de tricherie durant mon cours vous vaudra une retenue !

« Ahah ! Tu es vraiment stupide Granger, même pour une sang-de-bourbe !

La voix du garçon fut clairement entendue à travers toute la classe, mais il n'en avait rien à faire puisque jamais Rogue ne punirait son élève préféré. Mais ce que Malefoy n'avait pas prévu, c'était que le professeur MacGonagall se tenait juste dans l'embrasure de la porte et était si outrée que les ailes de son nez étaient livides.

« Cette réflexion inqualifiable vous vaudra de partager la retenue avec votre camarade, Mr Malefoy !

Malheureusement pour lui, Rogue n'eut pas le front de contredire la directrice adjointe, et à la grande joie de tout les griffondors présents dans la salle, Malefoy fut condamné à rester avec Hermione ce soir !

Le rire du blond mourut donc brusquement dans sa gorge et Harry vit passer sur son visage deux expressions de haine et de colère pures avant que le puni ne parvienne à reprendre cet air froid et détaché qui le caractérisait, lui et tout les Malefoy en général.

MacGonagall déposa violemment dans les mains de Ron les papiers qu'elle avait apporté, lui demanda sèchement de les distribuer puis partit en claquant bruyamment la porte.

« Remerciez le professeur de métamorphose de vous avoir accordé cette pose et remettez vous au travail, dit Rogue d'un ton doucereux, IMMEDIATEMENT !

Cette fois-ci le ton fut beaucoup plus sec et la moitié des élèves sursautèrent, Neville renversa même une partit du contenu de son chaudron qui alla se répandre dans la salle, rongeant tout sur son passage : pieds de table, de tabouret et d'élèves, provoquant des hurlements quand le liquide s'attaquait à la peau des plus lents.

D'un coup de baguette, et avec un soupir résigné, Rogue arrêta ce cataclysme et demanda à tout les élèves atteints de venir le voir afin qu'il puisse leur donner un antidote.

« Londubat, vous viendrez à mon bureau à la fin de l'heure avec Granger et Mr Malefoy, annonça Rogue d'un ton qui ne présageait rien de très agréable.

La fin des cours se déroula très vite aux yeux des personnes concernées par la somation de Rogue. Quand la cloche eut retentit, Hermione eut le droit à un regard d'encouragement d'Harry et à un petit discours de Ron.

« Ne t'inquiète pas ! Tu vas en mettre plein la vue à la fouine, juste pour te venger ! Nous on sait très bien que tu n'as pas triché Hermione.

Celle-ci n'osa pas répondre autre chose qu'un sourire crispé ne voulant avouer qu 'elle avait vraiment tenté de copier sur Malefoy.

Ils se retrouvèrent donc tout les trois devant le bureau du professeur.

« Londubat, vous êtes une véritable catastrophe en cours de potions. Une fois encore, vous n'obtiendrez rien d'autre qu'un zéro pointé, et laissez moi vous dire que s'il se passe encore un désastreux épisode du même acabit que celui de ce matin, il sera inutile, voir dangereux, de revenir m'imposer votre présence dans mon cours. Suis-je assez clair ?

Un hochement de tête terrorisé suffit pour toute réponse et Neville sortit de la salle en courant presque.

« Bien… Miss Granger, votre conduite est inacceptable, mais désormais je sais comment vous parvenez à accrocher la moyenne dans mes cours en dépit de votre médiocrité. Je devrais peut-être sur-noter Mr Malefoy puisqu'il semble évident qu'il effectue le travail de deux personnes…

Hermione allait protester mais elle vit que Rogue n'attendait que cela pour continuer à la blesser en toute impunité. Elle se tu et attendit donc la sentence qui ne se fit pas attendre.

« Pendant cette retenue, vous me confectionnerez donc une autre potion minimalis, et seule bien entendu. Quand à vous Mr Malefoy, il me semble me souvenir que votre seule erreur fut un léger écart de langage…Durant votre retenue, vous éviterez donc d'adresser la parole à… votre camarade. Inutile pour vous de faire une potion, en tout cas avec Granger à vos côtés. Vous pourrez donc faire votre travail personnel. Maintenant, sortez tout les deux.

Après ce premier cours, Hermione fut très, très en colère tout le reste de la journée. Ce soir elle devra se tuer à la tache sous le regard désœuvré de Malefoy alors qu'elle aurait put s'avancer dans son travail… Maudit soient les Serpentards, Rogue et Malefoy en tête. _Malefoy, tout était de sa faute… _De l'épouventard jusqu'à la retenue !

Par conséquent elle ne fut guère réceptive aux autres cours de la journée au grand désarroi des différents professeurs qui se demandaient pourquoi leur élève préférée participait si peu à leur cours cette année…

A 20h, la jeune fille se présenta dans la salle de retenue où se trouvais déjà Rogue et Malefoy. Le directeur des Serpentards eut évidemment un commentaire quand à la ponctualité des Griffondors avant d'annoncer qui la surprit à un point, au combien !, désagréable.

« Mr Malefoy, sachez que j'ai entièrement confiance en vous, je suis donc navré de vous charger de cette tache mais j'ai autre chose à faire ce soir que de surveiller une élève qui trouve le moyen de se faire punir le premier jour, d'ailleurs à ce point, vous égalez le record de votre ami Potter miss. Drago, je vous charge de la surveiller durant mon absence.

« Bien Monsieur.

« Parfait

Il les laissa seuls, face à face. _Nooooon !_ Supplia mentalement Hermione, _pas toute seule avec LUI ! Ohmondieuohmondieuohmondieu…_

« Et bien Granger, qu'est-ce que tu attends, dépêche toi de commencer cette potion… Grouille, c'est un ordre !

La soirée allait être _trèèèèèèèèèèèès_ longue…


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3 : Minimalis.

Après un intense regard assassin, le premier d'une longue série, Hermione se mit au travail mais torturée par un cruel dilemme. Que faire ? Bâcler la potion pour fuir au plus vite cette compagnie détestable ou bien créer une potion parfaite pour lui en mettre plein la vue, selon les dires de Ron ? Après une courte réflexion, le naturel d'Hermione revint à toute allure. Depuis quand bâclait-elle quoi que ce soit ? Sa potion sera parfaite, génialissime, et tout ce qui sera exigible sera présent. Ce fut donc avec une nouvelle ardeur qu'elle se mit au travail.

Malefoy l'observait, cherchant sûrement une méchanceté à lui envoyer, mais quand elle leva la tête pour l'observer, elle vit que son regard suivait tout ses faits et gestes.

« Granger, tu es vraiment stupide... Tu as oublié les racines de Corylus.  
« Excuse-moi Malefoy! Je n'ai pas l'habitude qu'on me dévisage pendant que je prépare une potion. Alors regarde ailleurs, ça me gêne!

« Je te _dévisage_, Granger? Te fout pas de moi, ce n'est absolument pas _toi_ que je regarde, mais ce que tu fais, je suis sensé te surveiller, pas autre chose.

Hermione rougit et s'énerva.

« Malefoy... Tais-toi! Ton cher professeur t'a demandé de ne pas m'adresser la parole. Alors ferme-la!

Elle se remit avec rage au travail.

« Granger...

« QUOI ENCORE ?

« Si tu fais ce que tu as l'intention de faire, tu risques de provoquer une explosion digne de Londubat.

Hermione reposa précipitamment les carapaces de doxys qu'elle s'apprêtait à introduire dans le chaudron. Le serpentard avait raison, elle faisait n'importe quoi. La sorcière se força à ne penser à rien et tenta de reprendre sa concentration. Le problème était que l'élève nonchalamment assis devant elle ne l'aidait pas vraiment à se calmer, si peu qu'elle ne put résister et lança une dernière pique.

« Oh, quelle prévenance Malefoy! J'aurais plutôt pensé que tu apprécierais le spectacle du chaudron m'explosant à la figure, tu as préféré épargner une fille de moldus comme moi...

« Oui, en effet, j'aurais beaucoup aimé, n'en doute pas. Mais ce que ton cerveau atrophié n'a pas pris en compte, c'est que la déflagration m'aurait touché moi aussi. Je suis sûrement sadique, mais pas encore maso...

_Il m'énerve, il m'énerve, il m'énerve... Comment fait-il pour toujours avoir le dernier mot? Bon zen... Voilaaa, calme, détendue..._

Quand son taux d'adrénaline baissa à un niveau plus acceptable, Hermione reprit la préparation.

Pendant plus d'une heure, Elle put œuvrer tranquillement, Malefoy l'ayant oubliée au profil de son travail personnel. Elle le regarda en biais, apparemment, il faisait ses devoirs et paraissait très concentré. Hermione prit donc exemple et termina se retenue. Avec brio estima-t-elle.

« Bon, Malefoy, c'est pas que ta présence me déplait, annonça-t-elle, enfin si, c'est parce que ta présence me déplait, que je quitte cette salle et vais me coucher. »

« Attends Granger, lui répondit une voix traînante, il faut voir si ta potions est correctement préparée. Tu ne vas pas t'en tirer comme ça. »

Elle se retourna avec un soupir tandis que d'un coup de baguette, il métamorphosait une éprouvette en souris. Hermione ne put s'empêcher d'admirer sa maîtrise.

« Fait boire la potion Minimalis à la souris. Si elle rétrécie de 16, tu pourras effectivement partir, sinon… il eut un sourire mauvais, Sinon tu recommences… »

Elle était de plus en plus énervée à cause de Malefoy, de la potion, de Malefoy, du mal de crâne qu'elle se payait, de Malefoy, du fait qu'elle tombait de sommeil, et surtout à cause de Malefoy.

C'est donc dans un état proche l'hystérie qu'elle remplie à ras bords un gobelet de sa potion de minimalis.

« Euh… Doucement, Granger, s'inquiéta le jeune homme. La potion réagit à un simple contact je te signale ! »

Le regard noir qu'elle lui lança pour toute réponse le dissuada de continuer de l'ouvrir, véritable exploit quand on avait une verve comme celle du Serpentard…

« Bon ! Tu l'amènes ta souris ! »

Le rongeur, piloté par Malefoy, s'approcha donc doucement de la jeune fille.  
Au moment où Hermione allait faire tomber une goutte de potion sur son dos, l'animal fit un étrange saut de crabe et échappa à son triste sort. Intriguée, Hermione déplaça la pipette et la remit au dessus du cobaye. Celui-ci recommença à se déplacer de manière toujours aussi peu naturelle.  
Plusieurs fois de suite, Hermione fut incapable de tester sa potion à cause des esquives de la souris. Enervée (encore un peu plus…), la sorcière multiplia les feintes, tentait de la prendre de vitesse pour finalement décider d'abandonner cette course poursuite tout à fait ridicule.

Les nerfs bien tendus, Hermione leva les yeux vers Malefoy et vit que celui-ci tentait de retenir un fou rire.  
Dans cet instant-là, la jeune fille ne prit en compte que quatre éléments…

Malefoy avait une baguette à la main.

Cette baguette était pointée sur la souris.

Malefoy se foutait donc monumentalement d'elle.

Elle allait le tuer…

Un regard qui transpirait l'envie de meurtre se posa sur les prunelle grises du garçon qui jugea plus prudent de ravaler son rire, et vite !

« Tu te moques de moi depuis le début ? »

Le calme, uniquement apparent, de sa voix laissait présager l'ampleur de la tempête qui allait suivre.

« Calme-toi Granger ou tu vas nous faire une connerie… »

« Tu te moques de moi depuis le début et tu oses espérer que je vais rester calme ! »

« Oui, j'ai osé espérer ça, je l'avoue… Il me semble que je me suis fourvoyé sur ce point… »

« TAS DE CONNARDS » 1

Elle avait explosé. Et cette réaction de colère et de rage fit qu'elle perdit tous ses moyens… Hermione avait lancé le Becher de potion sur Malefoy.

Grâce à un prodigieux réflexe d'autodéfense, il réussit à faire un mouvement de sa baguette et hurla « PROTEGO ! ».

Malheureusement il ne fut pas assez rapide ! La moitié du liquide alla s'exploser sur son torse 2 alors que la seconde partie, renvoyée par le sortilège du bouclier, s'écrasa dans un sploch sonore sur la joue gauche d'Hermione.

De ce point de contact se propagèrent une étrange chaleur et de légers picotements. Hermione voulut lever la main pour se toucher la joue mais son bras lui parut beaucoup trop lourd. Sans même qu'elle s'en rende compte, elle tomba et s'évanouit.

« Granger ! »

Merlin, qu'elle avait sommeil, qu'on la laisse tranquille !

« Putain, Granger ! »

J'ai dit : LAISSEZ MOI DORMIR !

« Granger, si tu n'ouvres pas les yeux dans cinq secondes, je me sens capable du pire envers ta personne… »

Tiens, la voix avait changé de ton, elle était devenue menaçante. Au cas où, elle ouvrit les yeux et tout ce qu'elle pouvait apercevoir se résumait à deux orbites remplies de mercure qui l'observait d'un air pas franchement engagent. Si peu que son cerveau ne trouva qu'une seule réaction possible à ce type d'agressions…

« AAAAAAAAHHHHHH ! »

Je suis vraiment trop forte, se dit-elle. Les yeux avait eut exactement le mouvement qu'elle espérait, ils étaient partis, enfin ils s'étaient reculés à toute allure pour être plus exacte…

« Mais t'es cinglée ! » annoncèrent les yeux.

Non, se reprit Hermione, les yeux ne parlent pas… La bouche parle, avec les cordes vocales, et le pharynx, et le larynx, et le… STOP !

Elle regarda la bouche des yeux gris. Hum, très belle cette bouche, elle allait magnifiquement bien avec les yeux. Cela formait un superbe ensemble ! En parlant d'ensemble, à qui appartenaient ces yeux et cette bouche ?

« Aaaaaaaaaah ! MALEFOY ? »

« Ouais ! C'est bien Granger, mais maintenant ferme-là, j'en peux plus de t'entendre hurler ! »

« Je ne t'avais pas reconnu… » Dit-elle d'une toute petite voix.

« Tu… Quoi ? Mais tu m'as dévisagé pendant deux bonnes minutes ! Qu'est-ce que tu faisais ? »

Hermione haussa les épaules, ne pouvant évidemment avouer qu'elle avait passé cette minute à fantasmer sur son visage…

« Bon qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ? » reprit-il.

« Quoi ? Tu me demandes ce qu'ON va faire ! Je vais te dire ce que JE vais faire. Je vais prendre mon sac et fuir ta présence avec dignité. Voilà ce que JE vais faire, il n'y a pas de on ou de nous qui tiennent. »

« Mais bien sûr… 3, se moqua Malefoy, ben vas-y, prend ton sac… »

Et il s'assit par terre. Hermione fronça les sourcils. Depuis quand Drago Malefoy, prince des Serpentards, posait-il ses fesses délicates directement sur le sol ? Peu importe.

Elle se leva, épousseta sa robe et se tourna pour prendre ses affaires.

Elle en resta sans voix… Elle était debout au bord de la table, sur la table, et elle eut le vertige. Merlin ! Une table ne devrait pas être aussi haute !

Le temps qu'elle se retourne vers Malefoy, tout lui revint en mémoire.  
Minimalis, la souris, la colère, la potion et … ses effets ! 16 ! Minimalis réduisait la taille de 16 ! Pas étonnant qu'elle ai eut le vertige au bord de la table…

Pendant qu'elle était plongée dans ses réflexions, le Serpentard s'était activé. Elle le vit arriver vers elle en portant sur son épaule un objet qui faisait le double de sa taille. C'était sa règle. Elle se rendit alors compte de l'absurdité de leur situation ! Son DOUBLE-décimètre faisait le DOUBLE de leur taille. Ohmondieuohmondieuohmondieu…

Il posa la règle près de la jeune fille et s'assit dessus, prenant bien soin de mette ses talons sur le zéro. Puis il s'allongea de tout son long.

« Tu… euh… Je peux savoir ce que tu es en train de faire ? »

« Réfléchis pas Granger et dit moi quelle est ma taille ! »

Avec l'impression de vivre un cauchemar, Hermione s'approcha du garçon et lut la graduation située juste au dessus de sa tête blonde.

« Et bien… 11 centimètres… »

« Onze centimètres ? » la voix du Serpentard était blanche.

« Virgule 1 » précisa Hermione

« Tu es en train de me dire que je mesure 11,1 cm ? »

« Oui »

« 11,1 ? »

« Ben oui… 16 de ta taille d'origine. »

« 11,1cm… Je vais tu tuer… Je te jure Granger, tu es en danger de mort. »

« Dit pas n'importe quoi Malefoy ! Tu mérites ce qui nous arrive contrairement à moi ! Si tu ne m'avais pas énervée, on n'en serait pas là ! »

« Et voilà ! J'étais sûr que tu allais tout me mettre sur le dos ! Mais je te signale Granger que tu n'avais qu'a lever les yeux pour voir que la souris, c'était moi. Au lieu de ça, tu as marché dans mon jeu a 100 à l'heure ! »

Pour justifier ses dires, il mima Hermione e train de poursuivre la souris avec la pipette à la main.

« C'est à cause de ce genre d'âneries que tu es désormais un nain ! » explosa la fille.

« Que NOUS sommes des nains ! Couche-toi ! »

« Que… QUOI ? »

« Là, sur la règle couche-toi. »

Abasourdie et quelque peu perdue, Hermione obéit, ne pensant même pas à protester. Elle se coucha donc sur sa règle, prenant la même position que Drago, quelques minutes plus tôt.

« Ah ! Ouf ! »

« Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

« 10,1 centimètres ! Tout va bien, tu es toujours plus petite que moi ! »

Hermione soupira, l'orgueil démesuré du Serpentard n'avait hélas pas rétrécie avec son propriétaire et ne semblait avoir aucune limite. La jeune fille ne savait plus quoi penser de leur situation.

Elle était sur une table des cachots, en compagnie de Malefoy et tout les deux mesuraient moins de douze centimètres.

Hermione tentait de se remettre les idées en place… Ce n'était qu'un cauchemar, les moments où elle se trouvait seule avec Drago Malefoy faisaient toujours partis du domaine du sommeil, cauchemar, même parfois des songes plus agréables, il fallait bien se l'avouer…

« Granger… » La voix de son compagnon d'infortune la tira de ses pensées. « Comment on va faire pour descendre de la table ? »

1 petit clin d'œil à ma meilleure amie qui est la seule à utiliser l'insulte « Tas de Connards » pour seulement un seul connard…

2 dans des cas comme ça, moi j'aimerais bien m'exploser contre le torse d'un Drago Malefoy…

3 Et la marmotte, elle met le chocolat dans le papier d'alu…


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4 : Pour les étoiles 

Comme l'avait remarqué Hermione précédemment, la table était désormais véritablement très haute. Ils en firent tout les deux le tour pour voir s'il y avait une descente accessible. Rien à faire… Impossible de quitter la table par une simple escalade.

« Bon… Je crois qu'il va falloir qu'on fasse du bricolage… »

Hermione acquiesça mais ne vit pas pour autant comment descendre, même avec des outils.

« Granger, tu connais un sort qui permet de coller des objets entre eux ? »

« Quels genres d'objets ? »

« Genre feuille de papier. »

« Non, le sort que je connais ne fonctionne qu'avec les métaux… Mais j'ai du scotch. »

« Du quoi ? De l'alcool ! »

« Du scotch. C'est du ruban adhésif. Attend moi, je vais le chercher. »

Hermione slaloma entre les fioles, éprouvettes et autres obstacles pour rejoindre sa trousse. Malefoy la suivit du pas traînant qu'il affectionnait. Il arriva juste à temps pour voir l'étrange spectacle que donnait Hermione. La jeune fille était montée dans sa trousse et tentait de faire sortir un rouleau d'une espèce de matière transparente en le poussant pour le faire tomber hors de son habitacle. Manifestement, la Griffondor trouvait l'adhésif très lourd et avait du mal à le déplacer.

En voyant ce spectacle, Drago poussa un soupir et leva sa baguette.

« Wingardium leviosa »

Le scotch se souleva sans mal et atterrit où le garçon l'avait décidé, c'est-à-dire au bord de la table.

Une Hermione rougissante alla le rejoindre tandis qu'il ramenait, toujours grâce au même sort, plusieurs feuilles de parchemin.

« Mais… Ce sont mes cours ! »

« Il faut savoir faire des sacrifices… »

Et il se mit à découper méthodiquement les feuilles dans toute leur longueur sous le regard effaré d'Hermione.

« Mais arrête ! MacGonagall va me tuer si elle voit que j'ai bousillé ses cours ! »

« M'en fout. Plutôt que de râler, découpe des bandes de ton machin collant. »

Hermione se résigna donc à s'occuper du scotch.

Quand ils eurent une longueur de parchemins collés bout à bout suffisante, ils attachèrent une extrémité à la table et balancèrent le reste par-dessus le bord.

Hermione s'accrocha à cette corde de fortune et commença à descendre. , quand elle fut deux trois mettre plus bas, à leur échelle, Drago s'engagea à son tour.

Au bout de deux minutes, Hermione s'arrêta brusquement.

« Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

« Je suis bloquée… » La voix d'Hermione avait un accent assez peu rassurant.

« Par quoi ? »

« … »

« Oh ! Granger ! Par quoi ? »

« J'ai la vertige… »

« Le verti… merde. Ferme les yeux et continue à descendre. »

« Je peux pas »

« Si, tu peux, t'as pas le choix ! Si tu ne continues pas de descendre, quand j'arrive vers toi, je te fous des coups de pieds et je m'en tape si tu tombes. C'est clair ? »

Hermione leva les yeux vers Malefoy et vit qu'il ne plaisantait pas (Malefoy ? Plaisanter ? Quelle blague !). Soudain motivée par la menace, elle finit la descente à vitesse grand V, sans même s'assurer de ses prises.

Les jambes flageolantes, elle toucha rapidement le sol. Elle ne put rester debout plus de quelques secondes et s'écroula brutalement.

Malefoy sauta souplement à terre et en profita pour se moquer d'elle.

« Je t'ai fait peur, Granger ? Ben tant mieux, c'était fait pour, ricana-t-il, J'affectionne particulièrement le règne par la terreur… »

Il éclata d'un rire qu'Hermione ne jugea pas tout à fait sain, voir même tout à fait dérangé, et partit en direction de la porte des cachots. La Griffondor s'accorda une minute pour souffler puis partit à la poursuite du jeune homme.

« Malefoy ! »

Aucune réaction.

« DRAGO LUCIUS MALEFOY ! »

Il pilla, se retourna vers Hermione et la dévisagea avec des yeux ronds tandis qu'elle le rejoignait en trottinant.

« Ah bah quand même… souffla-t-elle. Pourquoi tu pars comme ça ? Je te rappelle qu'on mesure respectivement 11,1 et 10,1 centimètres. Il faut qu'on s'entraide sinon on n'y arrivera jamais ! »

« S'entraider ? Je n'ai pas besoin de toi. Je me suis toujours beaucoup mieux débrouillé quand j'étais seul. »

« Mais… mais… »

« N'insiste pas et lâche-moi ! »

« Certainement pas ! Il faut qu'on trouve la personne qui peut nous aider. MacGonagall ou même Dumbledore ! On a besoin de tout ce que la chance peut nous offrir : tes capacités et mes connaissances, sinon on arrivera à rien. »

« Non »

« Je ne te supplierai pas Malefoy, mais j'ai besoin de toi, même si ça m'arrache la langue de le dire, et toi de moi. »

« Non »

« Si ! Je suis perdue dans les cachots, et toi tu es incapable de te repérer dans les hauteurs de château, comme la plupart des Serpentards. Or où est le bureau de Dumbledore ? »

« Te fatigue pas Granger, je me contrefout de Dumbledore. Moi, je vais chercher Rogue. »

« Ca, ça m'étonnerait… »

« Je te rappelle que Rogue est le maître des potions de l'école. »

« Peut-être, mais minimalis n'est pas prévue pour une utilisation humaine. Par conséquent, seul le directeur est capable de faire quoi que ce soit. Hermione reprit son souffle et ajouta d'un ton étrange. Mais peut-être qu'en effet, on devrait aller voir Rogue, je ne manquerais pour rien au monde le spectacle que donnerait un prince des Serpentards de 10 centimètres implorant l'aide de son cher directeur de maison… »

Malefoy réfléchit un moment.

« Moui, c'est vrai qu'il serait inutile de faire un détour pour Rogue. Bon ok, Granger, allons voir le vieux fou. Je te mène hors des cachots, tu me mènes jusqu'à lui. »

Hermione rit sous cape. Le Serpentard marchait trop à la fierté et l'orgueil. Avec un peu d'habilité, elle pourrait le menait exactement où elle le souhaitait.

« Mais ça ne sera pas gratuit, tu auras une dette envers moi… » La réflexion de Drago coupa les pensées d'Hermione.

« Quoi ? Une dette ? Mais on est quites ! Tu m'aides dans les cachots et moi après ! Je ne te dois rien ! »

« Ne crois pas ça… Mes services ne sont pas si bon marché. Alors ? »

« Certainement pas ! »

« Et bien dans ce cas je vais voir Rogue.. »

« NON ! Non… Bon d'accord. Tu pourras exiger de moi UNE seule chose dans la mesure du raisonnable, et seulement une fois qu'on aura retrouver notre taille. »

« C'est quoi raisonnable Granger ? »

« On avisera plus tard, maintenant sors-nous de là. »

« Malefoy, je suis fatiguééééééééée… On pourrait pas faire une pause ? »

Cela faisait plus de deux heures qu'ils marchaient et Hermione n'en pouvait plus. Dire qu'il ne lui avait fallu que 25 minutes pour venir… Quand on fait 10 centimètres, les couloirs sont interminables et les escaliers prennent des proportions de montagnes. Ils leur fallaient s'entraider pour chacune des marches à gravir et Malefoy commençait donc à mesurer l'ampleur de son erreur quand il pensait pouvoir se débrouiller seul.

Lui aussi était fatigué mais n'osait pas s'arrêter. Pour deux raisons. La première, minime, était qu'il refusait de montrer une quelconque faiblesse devant la Griffondor. La seconde, plus sérieuse, était qu'il savait que des créatures de moins de 15 centimètres étaient en danger dans les profondeurs du château.

« Non, on s'arrêtera plus tard, dans la grande salle »

Il entendit un grognement dans son dos mais continua sans ce retourner.  
Ils arrivèrent en vue du dernier escalier, celui qui justement menait à la grande salle.

Quand Hermione vit le prochain obstacle, elle ne put retenir un gémissement. Encore des escaliers… Elle n'y arrivera jamais ! Le temps qu'elle ait ces pensées désespérantes, Malefoy s'était déjà mis dos à la première marche et prépara ses mains afin de faire la courte échelle à Hermione, ainsi qu'ils avaient procédé pour les escaliers précédents.

Avec un énième soupir, Hermione plaça son pied dans les mains jointes du garçon et commença à se hisser. Heureusement les pierres antiques et mal dégrossies du château de Poudlard offraient de nombreuses prises d'escalade acceptables, et en quelques mouvements, ils parvenaient sans trop de difficultés à surmonter leurs obstacles. Ils montèrent donc aisément jusqu'à l'avant dernière marche…

A ce moment là, les choses se corsèrent : comme beaucoup d'escaliers dans cette école, celui-ci était de taille inégale. Cette avant dernière marche était beaucoup plus haute que les autres.

Hermione, passablement désespérée, contemplait cette nouvelle et redoutable épreuve qu'elle devait franchir.

En bonne petite Griffondor, elle fit taire la voix au fond d'elle qui lui murmurait qu'elle n'y arriverait jamais et rassembla toute son énergie et, surtout, tout son courage.

Gonflée à bloc, elle entreprit cette ascension, Drago faisant de même à ses côtés.

Montant parallèlement, ils trouvèrent facilement les premières prises, montant à un rythme plutôt soutenu. Mais forcément, ce qui devait arriver à Hermione arriva. En équilibre précaire, les deux pieds posés sur une même et mince infractuosité de la pierre, elle leva une main pour attraper la prise suivante quand une horrible réalité la frappa de plein fouet. Elle n'avait pas réfléchie quand elle avait commencé à monter et surtout n'avait pas remarquer que la piste qu'elle compter prendre s'arrêtait à mi-parcours.

Sa main ne touchait que de la pierre lisse, sans aucun petit défaut qui aurait pu lui sauver la mise. D'un regard paniqué, Hermione chercha toutes les possibilité à sa disposition.

…

Il n'y en avait aucune, même le demi-tour lui était interdit.

Pendant son débat intérieur, Malefoy n'avait cessé de s'élever, se jouant des obstacles avec une habilité qui prouvait ses capacités sportives.

« euh… Malefoy… »

La voix d'Hermione fut très faible. La peur et la panique avançait à grand pas en elle ; rendant ses mains moites et faisant trembler ses jambes. Elle allait tomber !

« Drago ! »

Il tourna brusquement la tête, surprit d'entendre son prénom dans la bouche de la jeune fille, puis en un éclair comprit sa situation.

Prudemment, Il redescendit au niveau d'Hermione. Celle-ci restait crispée sur ses prise et son visage reflétait sa peur de la chute.

« Calme-toi, lui dit doucement Malefoy, On va te sortir de là, mais il faut que tu restes zen ! »

Hermione acquiesça et se mit à respirer profondément tandis que le Serpentard chercher un moyen de se tirer de ce mauvais pas. Il déglutit péniblement quand il le trouva enfin. Ca n'allait pas lui plaire, se dit-il, ça n'allait plaire à personne.

Mais après quelques autres secondes de recherche il admit que cette solution acrobatique était la seule envisageable. D'autant plus qu'Hermione était sur le point de lâcher prise.

« Bon, Granger, écoute moi attentivement. Tu vois le petit piton rocheux là ? »

Il désigna un morceau de pierre qui sortait de la surface verticale de la marche.

« Regarde-le bien, parce que c'est ton objectif. »

« Mais il est bien trop loin ! »

« Oui, mais de là, tu pourras reprendre un chemin plus facile. »

« Mais comment veux-tu que j'y arrive ? »

« Il va falloir me faire confiance. Ici, je suis sur une bonne prise, très stable. Tu vas t'accrocher à mon bras et si tu donne assez d'élan et en prenant appui sur moi tu devrais parvenir à ton objectif. Ok ? »

Hermione lui jeta un regard terrifié. Lui faire confiance ? Prendre de l'élan ? Sauter ? Il voulait qu'elle saute ? En lui faisant confiance ? Mais il est malade ?

« Décide-toi vite, Granger, ou je te laisse ici et je me casse. »

« D'accord, s'entendit-elle répondre. Je vais tenter le coup. »

« Bien. Prend mon bras. »

D'une main tremblante, Hermione saisit le bras qui se présenter à elle.

Mais ce que n'avait pas prévu le propriétaire du bras en question, c'était qu'une fois que la Griffondor eut lâchée prise pour lui pendre la main, elle perdit brusquement l'équilibre.

Un hurlement de terreur franchit ses lèvres. Hermione était dans le vide, seulement retenue par Malefoy qui peinait à faire quoi que ce soit, bloqué par le poids de la jeune fille.  
Dans un effort herculéen et grâce à un mouvement de balancier, il parvint à la placer sur la prise qu'il avait repéré précédemment.  
Tout essoufflés, et encore sous le choc dans le cas d'Hermione, ils finirent en silence leur ascension.  
Un dizaine de minutes plus tard, sans avoir échangé un seul mot, ils parvinrent en haut de l'escalier et se retrouvèrent dans la grande salle.

Ils s'adossèrent à un mur en soufflèrent enfin.

« Et bien, euh… Merci beaucoup, annonça Hermione plutôt gênée, Je ne sais pas ce que j'aurait fait sans toi. Vraiment merci énormément. »

« De rien… »

Le ton employé par Malefoy était étrange, comme absent et non concerné. Son regard était tourné vers le haut et toute son attention vers le plafond enchanté de la salle.

« Cela faisait longtemps que je n'avait pas dormi à la Belle Etoile… » murmura-t-il pour lui même.

Hermione leva à son tour les yeux et eut le souffle coupé par le spectacle qui s'offrait à eux. Le plafond était réellement enchanteur durant cette nuit de nouvelle lune. Jamais encore elle ne l'avait vu pendant la nuit et désormais elle ne pouvait concevoir de paysage plus ravissant. Le ciel était parsemé d'étoiles, les nuages absents ne pouvaient rien gâcher. Les deux jeunes gens, qui étudiaient l'astronomie depuis leur arrivée à Poudlard, ne pouvaient empêcher leurs lèvres de remuer, nommant dans un silence religieux les galaxies, planètes et constellations qu'ils reconnaissaient.

Véritablement, depuis l'accident de la retenue, ils prirent tout les deux conscience de leur insignifiance devant ce tableau nocturne.

Oui… Cette nuit, ils allaient vraiment dormir à la Belle Etoile…


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer :** Rien ne m'appartient, non non. Sauf peut-être la potion minimalis ? Non ? Même pas ? Ben tant pis alors…

**Note :** Vous avez remarqué comme mes chapitres sont impersonnels de façon tout à fait grandiose ? Si oui, bravo vous êtes de fins limiers, mais de méchants garnements ! Vous auriez pu me le dire quand même !!! J'ai donc décidé de remédier à tout cela. Je blablate donc un peu en ce début de chapitre. Mais que dire ?

Oh ! Grande idée lumineuse et soudaine (et surtout très originale !)… Je vais… Répondre aux rewiews ! Super non ? Et vu que je suis en train d'éditer mon chapitre, je réponds aux 5 commentaires que mon laissé 5 adorables personnes.

**Cleoxa **: Ah ma petite Cleoxa (certes plus grande que moi…) Je suis ravie que ma fic te plaise, d'autant plus que ton avis est très important pour moi, alors merci beaucoup et continue à me lire surtout !

**Lullaby12** : Pareil que ci-dessus, je suis très heureuse que ce que je fait te plait. Quand aux mini Drago, ils sont en rupture de stock pour le moment (ils sont très demandés), mais promis, quand de nouveaux arrivent, je te tiens au courant.

**Tashiya :** Bon, alors… Euh, les fautes un peu bêtes, je te crois sur paroles, mais je suis hélas incapable de les détecter moi-même… Merci de me féliciter sur la progression plutôt lente de la romance car il faut bien avouer que c'est ce qui me donne le plus de mal ! C'est tellement plus facile de simuler le coup de foudre parfait et soudain mais non ! Je ne cèderais pas à la facilité. Ravie que mes dialogues te plaisent, eux aussi ils m'ont donné du mal…

**Shandibee** : Merci à toi aussi pour ta rewiew, ça m'a fait plaisir. Alors, pour l'épouvantard d'Hermione, c'est assez spécial car la peur d'Hermione est le fruit de longues réflexions, et fut donc très progressive. Par conséquent je ne m'attends pas à ce qu'elle se réveille un jour en hurlant de terreur au simple nom de Drago Malefoy. N'oublie pas que si elle fut pétrifiée devant l'épouvantard, c'est autant par peur que par surprise.

**LunDer** : Même blabla que les autre, je suis très contente que tu apprécies mon travail. Je suis positivement ravie de savoir que tu aimes mon style d'écriture, car si il y a quelque chose que je ne peux pas changer, c'est bien ça !

**Chapitre 5 : Dialogues**

« On devrait prévenir quelqu'un... »

Drago ne daigna pas répondre. Depuis qu'ils s'étaient installés pour la nuit, Hermione avait répété cette phrase une bonne demi-douzaine de fois.

« Harry sait où est le bureau de Dumbledore. »

Cette phrase aussi prenait des proportions de refrain. Drago ne voulait pas y réagir, même pour embêter la griffondor, il était trop fatigué pour ça.

Cette journée avait été particulièrement éprouvante et il avait hâte que la situation dans laquelle ils se trouvaient prenne fin.

« Pourquoi tu ne veux pas que... »

« S'il te plait Granger, tais-toi. Je suis crevé et j'aimerais vraiment pouvoir dormir. »

« Wahoo ! Tu m'as dit 's'il te plait' ! Je n'en crois pas mes oreilles ! »

« Granger, je suis prêt à tout pour que tu me laisses me reposer. Je ne sais pas si tu t'en rends compte mais j'ai eu une journée exténuante. Alors, oui, S'IL TE PLAIT, laisse moi tranquille. »

Hermione se tut un instant et Drago poussa un soupir de soulagement.

« Mais... Même pour obtenir quelque chose, je ne pensais vraiment pas que tu serais poli avec moi... Elle marqua un temps d'arrêt. Mais apparemment tu es plein de surprises... »

« Tu parles du moment où tu étais coincée? Sur la marche? Tu pensais que je te laisserais là? »

« Oui... Est-ce que je t'ai remercié ? »

« Oui, Granger, une bonne dizaine de fois. Alors comme ça, tu pensais que je t'abandonnerais... J'avoue que l'idée m'a caressée l'esprit un instant. Mais je ne l'aurais pas fait. J'ai dit que je te guiderais jusqu'à la Grande Salle, alors je le fais, je l'ai promis et je n'ai qu'une parole »

« On dit pourtant que les Serpentards aiment outrepasser les règles, alors pourquoi pas les promesses ou les serments ? »

« On se fiche des règles qu'on nous impose, pas de celle qu'on énonce nous même… »

Hermione réfléchit à ces paroles et commença alors à concevoir le mode de penser du garçon. Enfin en partie. Malefoy venait de prouver qu'il pouvait être aimable en de rares (très rares) occasions. Mais alors, qu'en était-il de son comportement habituel ?

« A l'instant, et ça m'a beaucoup surprise, tu as été aimable avec moi, pourquoi ? Où est passée la haine rouge/vert… Ou encore, Potter/Malefoy ? »

« Tu as raison Granger, la haine est surtout présente entre Potter et moi, je ne me rappelle même plus comment elle a commencé mais ce qui est sûr, c'est qu'elle n'a fait que s'intensifier au cours du temps. Bien sûr, la rivalité de nos maisons respectives n'a rien arrangé… »

« Ca n'explique pas ton amabilité de tout à l'heure… »

« Tu me trouves tellement mauvais qu'il te faut une explication pour un simple mot de politesse ? Le Serpentard eu un ricanement. Le fait est que tu ne t'appelles pas Potter, Granger »

Ainsi Malefoy n'avait aucun grief particulier envers elle. Cette pensée déclencha une envolée de myriade de papillons dans son ventre, qu'elle se pressa de refréner.

Par la suite, eut lieu dans cette salle gigantesque une des très rares conversations intelligentes et intéressantes entre deux des membres des deux maisons ennemie de Poudlard.

Hermione fut bluffée par la profondeur des réflexions de Drago. Le Serpentard n'avait apparemment aucunes sortes de préjugés stupides envers les différentes maisons et semblait être doté d'un important pouvoir d'observation et d'analyse.

Hélas elle ne pouvait pas en dire autant mais impressionna tout de même Malefoy par sa grande capacité d'adaptation.

oOoOo

« Non, Granger ! On aime pas particulièrement faire souffrir les autres, c'est par simple désir d'efficacité qu'on a un comportement un peu… euh… rude. »

« Mais ça n'a rien à voir ! Il faut m'expliquer le rapport. Efficacité et méchanceté sont loin d'être des synonymes selon moi ! »

« Bien sûr que si. Bon, je te donne un exemple. Quelqu'un veut te parler et ça t'emme… t'ennuie. Tu fais quoi ? »

« Et bien je me force un peu pour l'écouter, tout le monde à droit à la parole… »

Le ton d'Hermione était sans appel et elle mettait le Serpentard au défi de prouver sa théorie stupide.

« C'est cela, oui. Tu vas me faire croire que quand Londubat veut te parler ou te demander quelque chose, tu l'écoutes à chaque fois ? Je ne te pensais pas martyre… »

« Disons alors que je me débrouille pour l'orienter avec tact dans une autre direction… »

Cette fois si, Hermione sentit ses bases vaciller. Il fallait dire que les mots de Malefoy avaient réveillés en elle un souvenir bien particulier dans lequel elle se voyait en première année en train de lancer à Neville un maléfice saucisson alors qu'il voulait les convaincre de ne pas faire une bêtise. Hermione devait avouer qu'elle n'avait pas été particulièrement délicate cette nuit-là.

« Moui, je me doute que tu préfères user du tact. Mais les Serpentards se foutent du tact, expliqua Malefoy d'un ton nonchalant et sûr de lui, on le sacrifie pour l'efficacité. Si je veux me débarrasser de quelqu'un rapidement, je vais être… méchant, comme tu dis, ou bien grossier. Et là, la personne indésirable partira très vite, sûrement outrée et ne reviendra pas de si tôt, mais quelle importance ? »

« Cette méthode manque de la plus élémentaire notion d'humanité. Il ne faut pas s'étonner après si les Serpentards ne sont pas appréciés… »

« Nous sommes ce que vous avez fait de nous. Ce mépris que vous affichez à notre égard, il faut bien qu'on y réponde… Or de question de se laisser marcher sur les pieds. Nous avons notre fierté, alors nous relevons la tête et nous vous méprisons et insultons. Puis vous nous rendez la pareil, puis c'est à notre tour, etc.…C'est un cercle vicieux », conclu Drago.

« Il n'empêche que vous avez des réactions bien trop exagérée… Je préfère définitivement le tact et la délicatesse à la rapidité et l'efficacité. » Hermione semblait dégoûtée des parole de Malefoy, comme déçue…

« Je me doute de ce que tu préfères. Dans le cas contraire, ta cravate serait verte, pas rouge. »

Il eut alors une petite moue, qu'Hermione ne put s'empêcher de trouver adorable malgré les atrocités qu'elle pouvait déclarer. La conversation se déroula encore un moment sur des sujets moins controversés, jusqu'au moment où ils étouffèrent simultanément un looooooong bâillement.

Après un regard gêné, Hermione murmura du bout des lèvres un « bonne nuit » timide. Drago la regarda d'un air étrange et hocha simplement la tête.

Ils se tournèrent alors le dos et, sans un mot, tentèrent de s'endormir.

oOoOo

Des courants d'air glacés balayaient la salle. Ils empêchaient Drago de dormir.

Ce n'est pas faute d'avoir essayé, pensa-t-il. Il avait décidé d'arrêter de compter les veracrasses seulement après avoir obtenu un cheptel de 1230 bêtes. Pourtant, rien de plus soporifique que les veracrasses selon lui.

Ce n'était pas le froid qui le gênait. Non, ça il s'en moquait. C'était plutôt le froid qu'éprouvait Hermione. La fille claquait des dents à un rythme infernal même dans le plus profond des sommeils.

Malgré sa grande fatigue, il décida alors de se lever pour marcher un peu plus loin de ce vacarme dentaire. De toute façon, il savait qu'il ne parviendrait pas à s'endormir pour le moment. Et pas à cause du bruit ajouta-t-il pour lui-même avec honnêteté.  
Voilà une chose qu'Hermione avait appris sur lui ce soir : si mentir ne lui posait aucun cas de conscience, il avait toujours été très franc envers sa personne et refusait de se cacher quelque chose à lui-même.

Ce qui lui posait un problème en ce moment. Il devait bien avouer que son comportement avec la Griffondor n'avait rien de normal. Enfin de normal avec ELLE. Aucune insulte depuis longtemps, une sorte de respect même s'était installé entre eux sans qu'on l'invite.

Et puis cette conversation.

Il n'avait pas de discussions vraiment construites avec les filles à part avec sa meilleure amie. Il fallait dire, qu'a part Pansy, les filles n'avaient que peu d'intérêts…

Enfin, peu d'intérêts intellectuels se corrigea-t-il.

Mais avec Granger… Avec Hermione, c'était différent. Il y avait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas autant apprécié de discuter avec quelqu'un. Même s'il se serait plutôt arraché la langue que de l'avouer à quiconque.

Et il avait failli sourire quand elle lui avait dit « Bonne nuit ». Pire, il avait failli répondre ! Reprend-toi Malefoy ! Depuis quand on souhaite bonne nuit au griffondors ?!?!?

Depuis qu'on les trouvait attendrissantes...

Perdu dans ses pensées, il avait marché sans but et s'était retrouvé à son point de départ, en face d'Hermione.

Il la regarda dormir un moment. Dans son sommeil, elle avait perdu son air sérieux. Elle semblait plus vulnérable, plus jolie aussi, ajouta-t-il distraitement...

Il pensa, non sans humour, que de toute façon une fille, c'était toujours mieux quand ça dormait...

Elle grelottait toujours. Drago fut soudain prit de pitié pour la jeune fille et, dans un geste de bonté incommensurable, il dégrafa sa cape et la posa délicatement sur ses épaules. Dès que le vêtement fut mis en place, elle s'en saisit et se blottit confortablement dedans, appréciant sans doute ce surplus de chaleur.

Les tremblements et claquements cessèrent progressivement. Drago estima donc que le moment de se coucher était largement passé et qu'il avait du sommeil en retard. Il se coucha face à Hermione et s'endormi en se traitant d'abrutit, le visage d'une jeune fille dans les pensées...

oOoOo

Hermione se réveilla avant Drago et émergea doucement du domaine des rêves, qui fut particulièrement productif cette nuit…

Encore un peu ensommeillée, elle voulut se retourner dans son lit pour s'enfouir sous sa couverture qu'elle remonta par dessus sa tête. Mais en réaction elle sentit un courant d'air frais lui balayer les chevilles. Les yeux toujours fermés, elle fronça des sourcils. Depuis quand ses draps était-ils trop courts pour la recouvrir entièrement ?

Et puis son matelas était vraiment dur ce matin, sans parler de son oreiller. Tiens ? Où était-il celui-là ? Décidément tout était bizarre. Sur ces pensées, elle ouvrit les yeux et se retrouva nez à nez avec un Drago Malefoy que les bras de Morphée berçaient encore…

Elle faillit hurler mais se retint juste à temps, pensant que c'était une bien mauvais habitude que de se réveiller en hurlant lorsqu'elle voyait Malefoy. Referment la bouche, elle profita de la situation pour observer de près le pire ennemi de ses meilleurs amis.

Dans le sommeil, Drago avait laissé tomber son air plein de morgue qu'il arborait toujours. Ses traits étaient très détendus, laissant son visage s'approchait de la perfection. Hermione n'en trouva Malefoy que plus étrange. Dans son sommeil, il était semblable à un chérubin de Michel-Angelo, alors qu'il était si parfaitement odieux à l'état de veille. Néanmoins, elle ne pouvait nier qu'il y avait une constante dans le cas du Serpentard, quoi qu'il fasse, il tentait toujours d'atteindre la perfection.

La jeune fille tendit les doigts comme pour toucher la joue de porcelaine du dormeur. Elle se rendit compte subitement de ce qu'elle était en train de faire, et elle arrêta lentement son geste, comme à regret.

Avec un léger soupir, elle se tourna sur le dos et observa l'aube sur le plafond enchanté de la grande salle. Ce faisant, elle resserra la couverture autour d'elle pour garder un peu de chaleur lorsqu'elle se rendit compte que ce n'était pas une couverture.

C'était une cape.

C'était SA cape…

Que faisait-elle ici ? Le Serpentard avait-il voulut la couvrir cette nuit ? Hermione rosit de plaisir à cette pensée et rapprocha le vêtement de son visage. Il sentait très bon pensa-t-elle avec une mièvrerie romantique qui la ferait vomir en temps normal. Il ne sentait pas l'odeur d'un quelconque parfum très rare et très cher, mais une odeur humaine, rassurante, et, certes, avec un zeste de parfum rare et cher (mais de siiiiiiiii bon goût).

Toute entière plongée dans sa rêverie, elle n'avait pas entendu le garçon se lever et sursauta quand il se mit à lui parler.

« Waouh ! J'ai mal partout, plus jamais je dormirai par terre, plutôt crever ! »

Il se leva et se mit à s'étirer dans tout les sens. Hermione en profita pour observer ses muscles du dos qui se contractaient au travers de sa chemise au rythme de ses mouvement et rougit violemment quand il se tourna vers elle pour lui demander la suite des évènements.

« Euh … Quoi ?… Ah, oui. On va voir Harry pour qu'il nous emmène chez Dumbledore », finit-elle par dire.

« Potter ? Hors de question ? »

« Alors je suppose que tu as une meilleure idée, puisque c'est aussi ce que tu as répondu hier. Si ce n'est pas le cas, il ne te reste plus qu'à ravaler ta fierté mal placée et me suivre. »

Hermione avait désormais retrouvé son assurance et toisait Malefoy. Celui-ci resta pensif un moment, se creusant les méninges pour trouver une solution plus adaptée, mais sans succès car si il était vrai qu'il avait beaucoup réfléchi cette nuit, il était évidemment exclus de faire par de ses réflexions à Hermione. Il lui accorda alors la victoire, pour cette fois-là, dépité…

« Bien ! Dans ce cas, allons nous placer sous notre table, ça nous évitera de nous faire remarquer, ou mieux, de nous faire écrabouiller. »

Ils se mirent alors tout deux en marche pour traverser la grande salle.

En quelques minutes, ils parvinrent à la table des griffondors, ils s'installèrent dessous pour attendre le survivant, hélas trop peu matinal à leur goût …

« Dis Granger ? »

« Hum ? »

« Tu voudrais pas me rendre ma cape ? »

oOoOo

Assis sous la table à même le sol, comme deux bambins fuyant un repas d'adultes trop sérieux, ils parlèrent de choses et d'autres, continuant pour l'essentiel la conversation d'hier soir.

Ils en vinrent forcément à la comparaison des Griffondors et des Serpentards.

« Non Malefoy ! On est solidaires et on n'est pas rancuniers. Je ne vois pas d'où tu tires ces conclusions absurdes ! »

« De l'observation ! A chaque fois que l'un d'entre vous commet une erreur, toute la maison se retourne contre lui. »

« Non, c'est faux ! Tu… »

« Laisse-moi finir. Je peux prouver ce que j'avance ! Comment expliques-tu que Potter, Londubat et toi avaient été mis au ban quand vous avez fait perdre 150 points à Griffondor d'un coup pour le coup du dragon ? »

« Mais… »

« Proteste pas, c'est vrai. J'était un peu acteur de cette situation, alors crois-moi, je l'ai suivi de près. Et puis ce n'est pas mon seul exemple. La fois où Potter fut déclaré champion de l'école en quatrième année, c'est toute l'école qui s'est retournée contre lui ! Vous les premiers, même son soi-disant meilleur ami. En fait il ne lui restait que toi et Londubat ! »

« Tu ne connaissais pas toute les circonstances ! Explosa Hermione (mais pas trop fort…), Chacun de tes exemples reposent sur Harry ! On ne peut pas généralisé à partir de lui ! »

« Ah oui, j'oubliais, Saint Potter, toujours a faire n'importe quoi pour se faire remarquer… »

« Ne te moques pas de lui ! Hermione était excédée par tant de mauvaise foi. Sa situation est très dure à tenir ! On attend tellement de lui. Le Survivant, le Sauveur, Saint Potter comme tu te plais à le répéter. On fonde énormément d'espoirs sur son dos, alors quand il ne fait ne serais-ce que trébucher, le monde entier se sent trahi et lui fait comprendre. Tu pourrais vivre toi avec la déception de millions de sorciers envers toi ? »

« Si il souffre tant, pourquoi ne pas le soutenir au contraire ? Vous êtes stupides ! »

« Comment oses-tu parler de ce que tu ne connais pas ?!?! »

« Parce que je connais ! Les Serpentards sont une seule et même famille. Nous sommes tous très liés. Jamais on ne se laisserait tomber. Déjà que les autres se liguent contre nous, si en plus il y avait des dissensions à l'intérieur même du groupe, on serait tous au bord du meurtre ou du suicide ! »

« Parce que c'est pas le cas ! Vous êtes déjà tous des futurs mangemorts ! »

« Je ne te permet pas Granger ! TOI, ne parle pas de ce que tu ne connais pas !!! Retire ce que tu as dis ! »

Le Serpentard s'était redressé, sa voix sifflait de fureur et ses yeux s'étaient fait foudroyants. Hermione se rendit compte qu'elle était peut être aller un peu trop loin, mais certainement pas toute seule.

« Seulement si toi tu t'excuses à propos de ce que tu penses d'Harry… »

« Certainement pas ! »

« Alors ne compte pas sur moi ! Et puis… EH ! Drago dépêche-toi ! On va louper Harry !!! »

Elle se leva et se mit à courir à toute allure en direction d'une paire de basket, Drago sur ses talons.

« Mer… LIN ! Il s'en va, se lamenta Hermione tout en courant, on y arrivera jamais ! »

« Si, vite, dans son sac. »

Et joignant le geste à la parole, il bondit et s'accrocha à une lanière du sac d'Harry. Il commença à se hisser quand un choc lui indiqua qu'Hermione avait sauté à son tour. Prenant appui sur le sac de Potter, il aida la jeune fille à monter dans le sac.  
Mais elle glissa et entraîna le garçon dans sa chute au fond du sac.

Les cheveux ébouriffés, elle émergea d'entre deux cahiers et retrouva Drago qui tentait tant bien que mal de se remettre debout.

« Et maintenant ? » demanda-t-elle.

« On attend le prochain arrêt et on descend… »

Voili voila, c'est finish ! Pour ce chapitre seulement, je vous rassure ! Une petite rewiew, pour me faire plaisir ? Allez, s'il vous plait. Même si vous n'aimez pas, appuyez sur le petit « go » écrivez quelques mots, c'est tout simple. Merci d'avance.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient et c'est bien dommage… Note : Et un chapitre 6, un ! Bon, ce chapitre est légèrement plus longs que les autre (bon, il est carrément plus long !). J'espère que vous en apprécierez la lecture, il m'a causé pas mal de problèmes celui-là… 

Alors évidemment...  
Bonne Lecture !

Chapitre 6: Meilleur ennemi, traîtres d'amis… 

Le sac était balancé dans tout les sens, les secouant sans cesse, comme dans un panier à salade.  
Si Hermione s'en amusait, Drago, lui, s'en serait bien passé.

Enfin, Hermione s'amusait jusqu'au moment où Harry, sûrement en retard, se mit à courir...  
Ils hurlèrent simultanément quand les livres tombèrent sur eux.

« Aaaah ! Je... Vais... Vomir !!! »

- Qu... Quoi ?! Décone pas... Granger... Retiens toi !!! »

Il se mit à lui tapoter frénétiquement le dos pour la réconforter (Comme si ça pouvait servir à quelque chose !). Ce geste eut au moins le mérite d'obliger Hermione à penser à autre chose, même si elle ne retrouva pas pour autant son teint naturel...

« Allez, Granger... Reprend... Toi ! »

Ils étaient toujours trimbalés n'importe comment et Drago se mit à maudire Potter de courir aussi mal, puis il maudit Hermione d'avoir voulu parler à ce balafré, toujours sur sa lancée, il maudit Rogue pour les avoir obligés de faire cette potion rapetissante ridicule et pour finir en beauté, il maudit de toutes ses forces MacGonagall (en beauté ?!?) de l'avoir mis en retenue le jour même de la rentrée.

Quand il eut finit sa litanie, il se rendit compte que la sorcière était recroquevillée tout contre lui et cachait son visage blafard dans sa robe, sa robe à LUI.

Drago espéra alors grandement que Potter s'arrêterai de courir avant que la griffondor ne rende son dernier repas sur lui...

Apparemment sa supplique fut entendue par un esprit supérieur (sûrement pas Potter, pensa-t-il) et le mouvement se stoppa alors qu'Harry posait son sac sur le sol d'une classe.  
Mais Hermione ne se décidait toujours pas à lâcher le pan de sa robe. Elle se tenait si fort contre lui que son bras était comprimé entre leurs deux corps. Drago commençait même à ressentir de désagréables picotements au bout des doigts. Avec douceur, il dégagea son membre ankylosé et le laissa reposer sur l'épaule de la sorcière.  
A ce contact, elle releva vivement la tête et regarda le serpentard avec espoir, mais déchanta quand elle vit son air désabusé et incompréhensif.

« Euh... Ca va mieux ? »

- Oui merci, je me souviens maintenant que les Montagnes Russes ne m'ont jamais réussie...

- Les montagnes russes? Drago lui jeta un coup d'oeil pour le moins perplexe. Tu m'expliques le rapport ?

- Laisse tomber, les Montagnes Russes sont une invention moldue... »

Pour ne pas étaler son ignorance, le serpentard se tût mais ne put s'empêcher de penser que la jeune fille était folle. Depuis quand les moldus inventaient-ils des chaînes de montagnes ? Il n'était pas très au point sur la géographie d'Europe Orientale mais il était quand même certain que l'Oural ne devait pas sa naissance aux non-sorciers (ni même aux sorciers d'ailleurs...). Ne sachant que penser il décida que, effectivement, il valait mieux laisser tomber le sujet.

« Bon, et maintenant ? Questionna-t-il. On monte sur la table et on agite les bras jusqu'à que ce bigleux de Potter nous remarque ?

- Non, je ne crois pas, pouffa Hermione. On va plutôt attendre la fin du cours de métamorphose, Harry rangera ses affaires et ça sera plus simple pour nous de l'aborder vu qu'il aura le nez dans son sac.

- Ok, et en attendant?

Tu vas peut-être réussir à t'occuper une heure sans que je te dise quoi faire, non ? »

Drago jugea qu'il était plus prudent pour son égo de ne rien répliquer...

Il alla s'installer à l'autre bout du sac et tenta de s'asseoir confortablement pour tromper son attente. Il finit par s'allonger entièrement entre une bouteille d'encre vide et quelques boulettes de papier chiffonnées pour rattraper son sommeil en retard.

Un quart d'heure à peine plus tard, il fut brutalement réveillé par un violent choc e eut juste le temps de voir une masse sombre tomber sur lui.

« Yaaaark ! Aïe ! Granger ? C'est quoi ce bordel ? Tu veux m'assassiner ou quoi ?!? »

Drago se tut un instant, réagissant qu'il était dans le domaine du possible que la griffondor veuille effectivement attenter à sa vie...

« Et si tu veux vraiment me tuer, libère-moi, qu'on fasse ça à la loyale ! Je refuse de mourir ensevelis sous les cahiers de Potter ! C'est indigne de moi et ça lui ferait trop plaisir ! »

Il tenait l'ensemble des parchemins à bout de bras au dessus de sa tête pour se ménager un espace respirable et commençait déjà à fatiguer.

« Woh ! Granger ! Tu m'entends oui ou merde ?!?! »

oOoOoOo

Alors que Drago commençait sa sieste, Hermione resta assise e se mit à réfléchir. Elle se réjouissait de la direction que prenait leur relation. Désormais, il n'avait plus peur de paraître vulnérable devant elle et se permettait de dormir sous son regard. Elle-même oser se moquer ouvertement, mais gentiment, de lui sans craindre une repartie acerbe et humiliante en retour.  
En l'observant, Hermione réagit qu'elle serait capable de rester un certain temps immobile, rien que pour le regarder dormir, mais il n'était pas dans la nature de la griffondor de rester à ne rien faire, fut-il pour regarder un adonis se reposer...

Elle commença donc à se lever et s'activer. Vu qu'elle était dans le sac d'Harry, il y avait de forte chance qu'un objet qui pourrait grandement les aider s'y trouvait.

Elle se mit alors à fouiller doucement entre les rouleaux de parchemins pour ne pas réveiller Malefoy.

Hermione fut désagréablement surprise par ce qu'elle découvrait. Elle n'aurait jamais cru le survivant aussi... aussi BORDELIQUE ! Le contenu de ce sac démontait un manque de rigueur absolu. « Ce n'est pas avec un tel manque de l'organisation qu'il va vaincre Voldemort... » Grinça-t-elle entre ses dents, « Ni comme ça qu'il passera ses ASPICs... »

Hermione se mit donc à chercher de manière plus active et énergique jusqu'à ce qu'elle repère enfin ce qu'elle voulait.  
Elle tendit les bras et, avec effort, attira vers elle le parchemin tant désiré, plié de façon complexe au fond du sac. Comme il était coincé sous un autre rouleau posé en un équilibre précaire sur ce qu'elle voulait, Hermione dut tirer dessus d'un coup sec.

Malheureusement, elle n'avait pas prévu la réaction en chaîne qui en découla.

Un rouleau, semblable à la tour de Pise, se mit soudainement à vaciller, Sous ses yeux horrifiés, il tomba, percutant ainsi un livre qui fit tomber plusieurs feuilles volantes et quelques autres rouleaux de parchemin.

Pour elle, une explosion nucléaire n'aurait pas été plus bruyante. « Pitié, faite qu'Harry n'ai rien entendu. » Supplia-t-elle à mis voix.

Mais un vacarme d'une autre sorte li écorcha soudainement les oreilles.

« Yaaaark ! Aïe ! Granger ? C'est quoi ce bordel ? Tu veux m'assassiner ou quoi ?!?! »

Hermione allait de ce pas platement s'excuser, lui affirmer que l'assassiner était la dernière chose qu'elle souhaitait faire, quand elle vit que le parchemin tant désiré était désormais à sa portée.

Ignorant pour le moment Drago qui soliloquait seul, mais avec hargne, sous sa tente improvisée, elle compulsa rapidement le document, murmurant les formules d'usage et découvrant enfin, et avec plaisir, le renseignement qu'elle cherchait.

« Woh ! Granger ! Tu m'entends oui ou merde ?!?! »

Hermione se leva en vitesse en se frayant rapidement un chemin jusqu'à l'endroit où était supposé être Drago.

« Malefoy ? Tu es là ?

- Ouais ! Ca t'amuse de me faire poireauter là-dessous ?! J'étouffe moi ! »

- Attend je vais t'aider. »

- C'est pas trop tôt. »

Hermione s'arc-bouta contre un rouleau et parvins à le déloger de son emplacement initial (c'est-à-dire sur le torse de Drago) et dans son empressement elle tomba sur l'emplacement initial du parchemin précédemment déloger (c'est-à-dire sur le torse de Drago).

« Aaargh ! Tu veux m'exploser les côtes ou quoi ? Allez, pousse toi de là ! »

Elle commença donc à se lever à regret quand une idée lui vint. D'un coup, elle se lâcha et retomba lourdement sur le jeune homme.

« Non.

- Quoi non ?, Drago était perplexe.

- Non, je ne me pousserai pas ! »

Hermione lui adressa un sourire faussement angélique en papillonnant des cils. Elle s'amusait grandement de l'air de totale incompréhension qui se peignait sur le visage de son vis-à-vis : Drago ne maîtrisait rien et était mal à l'aise dans cette situation insensée. Hermione comptait bien en profiter…

« Alors petit Dragon, on ne sait pas quoi faire ?

Son ton légèrement moqueur réveilla l'esprit de combativité de Drago qui répliqua d'un ton hargneux :

« Que veux tu que je fasse ? Une grosse vache de Griffondor m'écrase de tout son poids ! »

Mais dans sa position de force, aucune paroles ne pouvaient déstabiliser Hermione (sauf peut-être une déclaration d'amour…)

« Voyons Malefoy ! N'exagère rien, je ne suis même pas sûre de peser plus de trois grammes… »

Forte de cette réplique qui parut lui clouer le bec, elle s'allongea plus confortablement sur la poitrine de Drago, médusé. Hermione elle-même n'en revenait pas de sa propre audace.

Une audace qui le mettait très mal à l'aise. Il sentait avec une acuité très développé contre son torse les seins de la jeune fille qui se laissaient aisément deviner à travers son fin chemisier. Pour ne rien arranger, les cheveux longs de la griffondor lui chatouillaient le cou d'une manière si délicate qu'il avait envie d'enfoncer son visage dans cette douce chevelure qui le rendait totalement fou.

Il pensa avec raison que ce manque inconscient de contrôle ébranlait dangereusement ses bases.

« Si je comprend bien, tu ne bougeras pas d'ici spontanément…

-Yep.

- Allez, pousse-toi de là.

- Non.

- Bon ok, s'il te plait Granger, débarrasse moi de toi.

- Non.

- Quoi non ?! Mais j'ai été poli, là ! Dégage, encombrante créature !!! »

D'une brusque torsion du buste il tenta de la faire basculer pour se libérer mais il n'était pas au mieux de sa forme, crevait de faim et, malgré les dires de certaine, la jeune fille pesait son poids… La tentative se solda par un échec qui fit rire aux éclats Hermione, amusée par cet essai infructueux.

La situation devenait de plus en plus intenable pour Drago qui sentait son corps toujours vigoureux, bien que fatigué, réagir à la (très proche) proximité de la sorcière.

Celle-ci pouffa de plus belle quand elle vit de charmantes rougeurs apparaître sur les joues du garçon, même si elle ne savait pas à quoi les attribuer. Malheureusement pour elle, ce gloussement provoqua certaines idées…

« Apparemment, tu aimes ricaner, se moqua d'un ton narquois Drago, Tu devrais donc apprécier ce qui va suivre… »

Il plaqua le sourire le machiavélique de son répertoire sur son visage et lâcha les poignets d'Hermione qu'il tenait fermement afin de l'empêcher de plus s'approcher (et par la même occasion, de l'empêcher de remarquer son relatif état d'excitation, largement situé au dessous de la ceinture…). Dans un même mouvement, il plaça ses deux mains sur les hanches de Granger, qui vit son rire mourir subitement dans sa gorge dans un étranglement abasourdi… Pour repartir de plus belle quand il se mit à la chatouiller de façon fort inconvenante.

« Aaaahahahaha !!! Ma… Ma… Malefoy ! Arre… Arrête ça… Tout de suite !!!

- Tu peux toujours rêver ! Maintenant que JE suis en position de force, j'en profite !

- Nooooooooon ! Arrêêêêêêêête !!! »

Drago parvint enfin à la faire basculer, la griffondor était bien trop occupée à tenter d'échapper à son supplice pour y prendre garde ;

Elle riait à en perdre son souffle et des larmes perlaient de ses yeux. Bientôt ce fût le garçon qui la maintenait sous lui et même ainsi, il continuait à la torturer…

Jusqu'à que son érection se ravive soudainement à la vue d'une Hermione complètement sans défenses.

Précipitamment, il se poussa de la sorcière et alla rapidement s'éloigner d'elle jusqu'à ce qu'une distance plus respectable fût mise entre eux. Une fois loin, il ramena ses genoux contre son buste et se mit à psalmodier dans sa tête « mon père avec les sous vêtement de ma mère dans le lit de Rogue, mon père avec les sous vêtement de ma mère dans le lit de Rogue, mon père avec les sous vêtement de ma mère dans… »

« Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas ? » demanda doucement Hermione. Elle n'avait pas tout saisi à propos de la succession rapide des évènements. Tout ce qu'elle savait, c'était qu'il avait cessé de la chatouiller et le temps qu'elle reprenne son souffle, il était déjà loin, prostré à l'autre bout du sac d'Harry.

« Non non, tout va bien ... laisse moi juste… euh… quelques minutes. » Fût la réponse hésitante du jeune homme. Hermione, intriguée, mais conciliante, accepta sans comprendre (et pourtant, Dieu sait qu'elle n'aimait PAS ça !)

Drago releva enfin la tête, imperceptiblement tremblant après la terrifiante vision qu'il s'était forcé de provoquer (terrifiante mais efficace !). Il annonça à Hermione que désormais, il allait mieux sans dire pourquoi. Hermione s'apprêtait à demander des explications quand elle se tût brusquement en se figeant.

« Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda Drago.

- Chut ! Ecoute… »

Il tendit l'oreille mais ne perçut tout d'abord rien qui vaille la peine d'être remarqué, puis entendit enfin quelques paroles humainement intelligibles.

« Un problème, Harry ? C'était la voix de Weasley reconnu Drago.

- Non, rien, j'ai juste cru entendre Hermione l'espace d'un instant, mais j'ai du l'imaginer… J'ai cru l'entendre rire dans le couloir… »

A ces quelques mots d'Harry Potter, Hermione prit une belle teinte tomate en repensant à la raison de cette soudaine hilarité.

« Hermione ? Rire ? Parce que tu sais à quoi ressemble le rire d'Hermione, toi ? » se moqua Weasley.

L'intéressée rougit encore plus mais un air outré se peignit sur son visage à la place de la gêne habituelle. Drago se dit qu'il n'aimerait pas être à la place du rouquin quand son amie allait lui tomber dessus.

« Oui, c'est vrai qu'elle ne rit pas beaucoup, confirma Potter, C'est pour ça que je me suis dit que j'ai rêvé. Tu imagines Hermione s'amuser dans un couloir alors qu'elle devrait avoir cours ?

- Non, d'ailleurs, MacGonagall est furax de voir qu'elle a osé manquer sa première leçon. Je me demande bien où elle peut être… »

Pendant la discussion, Hermione s'était rapprochée de Drago pour lui parler discrètement sans que les élèves de taille normale ne les entendent (précaution superflue puisque presque personne ne l'avait entendu rire à gorge déployée quelques instants auparavant…)

« Les professeurs doivent vraiment s'inquiéter effectivement, lui murmura-t-elle au creux de l'oreille, je n'ai encore jamais manquer de cours, sauf en deuxième année… »

Son souffle près de sa joue fit frissonner Drago de la tête aux pieds. Il tenta de n'en rien laisser paraître…

« Elle est vraiment étrange en ce moment », la voix de Potter s'était faite plus inquiète, plus concernée. « Tu ne trouves pas ?

- A propos de l'épouventard tu veux dire ?

- Oui, entre autre…

- C'est à dire ?

- Et bien… Depuis le début de l'année dernière, je trouve qu'elle a changée, elle est… différente. Elle n'arrête pas de défendre les Serpentards, elle refuse qu'on critique trop Malefoy… Je sais que depuis qu'elle est préfète, elle essaye d'être la plus impartiale possible mais il y a quand même des limites ! Ni Malefoy ni toi n'avaient ces scrupules. »

Hermione se pencha de nouveau vers Drago pour lui murmurer :

« Là, il n'a absolument pas tort, en temps que préfets, vous vous devez de faire des efforts…

- No comment… Et puis tais-toi, écoute plutôt. »

Ils se turent pour suivre la conversation qui se déroulait au-dessus de leurs têtes.

« C'est sûr ! Et puis tu oublies le fait qu'elle avait oublié de réviser les potions, ajouta Weasley. Tu te rends compte ? Hermione. Oublier de réviser, ça tourne à la science fiction ! Faut vraiment qu'il ait des trucs qui tourne pas ronds…

- Oui, après l'épouventard, c'est de loin ce qui me surprend le plus. »

Ce fut au tour de Drago de se pencher vers la sorcière.

« Alors, tu avais VRAIMENT oublié de réviser ?! Tu as VRAIMENT essayé de tricher ?! Tu te serpentarises…

- Certainement pas ! »

Pendant ce temps, Harry reprit le fil de son dialogue.

« Mais cet épouventard… C'est vraiment ahurissant ! Depuis, il ne se passe pas une minute sans que je me demande pourquoi donc Hermione aurait-elle peur de… »

A ce moment précis, la principale intéressée bondit comme un diable hors de sa boîte et plaqua rapidement ses mains sur les oreilles du Serpentard qui écoutait avidement ce qui se disait. Pris par surprise, il ne put entendre par quoi Hermione était effrayée mais il prit rapidement le dessus lors de la petite bagarre silencieuse qui suivit le geste de la jeune fille. Il immobilisa la griffondor qui se débattait comme une lionne et reprit le cours de la conversation.

« … Sement que tu as vite réagis, Harry ! Lui mettre un tutu, quelle bonne idée !

- Oui, et heureusement que toi, tu as le rire facile.

- Mouais, et pourtant, j'en avais pas particulièrement envie, crois-moi. De voir cette saleté s'approcher comme ça d'Herm', ça m 'a plutôt donner envie d'hurler.. »

- Hum, acquiesça Potter, Moi aussi. Elle m'a déçu sur ce coup-là…

- Pareil, renchérit Ron, C'est pitoyable d'avoir peur de lui.

- Surtout de nous avoir rien dit… »

Hermione voyait rouge. « Et comment auriez-vous réagit si je vous l'avais annoncé, bande de débiles profonds ! » grinça-t-elle entre ses dents.

Drago masqua un sourire, il adorait quand elle parlait ainsi, surtout contre ses abrutis de meilleurs amis…

«… Sûr d'avoir cherché partout ?

- Oui Ron ! Autant que j'ai pu ! Je ne l'ai même pas trouvée sur la carte !

- Je comprend bien qu'elle ait un peu honte… Mais de là se planquer, ça ne lui ressemble vraiment pas d'être lâche.

- Oui, c'est pour ça que…

- MESSIEURS POTTER ET WEASLEY !!! Voudriez-vous faire part à toute la classe de votre si passionnante conversation ?

- …

- …

- Je m'en doutais, veuillez donc suivre mon cours au lieu de bavarder de façon si éhontée ! »

Un silence religieux homogène suivie cette acerbe remarque. A l'intérieur du sa, les réactions furent plus contrastées…

« Quelle vieille peau dégénérée ! Elle ne pouvait vraiment pas attendre la fin du cours ! Pour une fois que Potter et Weasley avait une conversation intéressante ! » fut la réplique de Drago tandis que :

« Bandes d'immondes salopards hypocrites et irrespectueux ! Je ne suis pas lâche ! Ils vont en voir de toutes les couleurs ! Ca va leur faire drôle !!! » du côté d'Hermione.

Elle était vraiment très remontée et avait la désagréable impression d'être trahie par les personnes qu'elle était censée apprécier le plus.

« Viens Drago, on s'en va ! Je ne reste pas une seconde de plus dans le sac de ce faux-jetons ! »

Et joignant le geste à la parole, elle commença à escalader le sac pour en sortir sans laisser le temps à Drago de réagir.

« Hein ? Eh ! Granger, attends moi ! »

Il se rua à la suite de la sorcière qui était déjà sortie de son champ de vision. En temps normal, jamais il ne l'aurais suivi comme ça sans faire valoir son autorité, se morigéna-t-il… A ceci près que sa situation n'avait strictement rien d'habituelle… Rasséréné par ce fait, il se dit qu'il était plus que temps de rattraper la griffondor. Il la retrouva en dehors du sac, elle l'attendait.

« Tu aurais pu… », commença-t-il à lui reprocher quand elle le fit taire d'un geste impérieux orné d'un froncement de sourcils, puis elle lui montra qu'ils étaient aux pieds d'Harry et Ron et que ce n'était vraiment pas le moment de se faire remarquer. Ils traversèrent donc sans bruit la salle de cours, allant jusqu'à marcher sur la pointe des pieds…

Dès qu'ils arrivèrent en vue de la porte de la classe, Hermione poussa un profond soupir de soulagement (agrémenté d'un « merci petit Jésus »). Logiquement, Drago demanda pourquoi la simple vue d'une porte la contentait tant (il demanda aussi qui était « petit Jésus ». Est-ce qu'il était aussi petit qu'eux ?).

« C'est voir une porte ENTROUVERTE qui me soulage ! Tu nous pensais peut-être capable d'ouvrir une porte pareil avec nos bras de trois centimètres ? Moi, je n'en suis pas tout à fait sûre ! (Jésus est le fils supposé d'une invention moldue et, non, il n'était pas aussi petit que nous !) »

Drago admit, intérieurement, qu'elle n'avait pas tout à fait tort, mais ce garda bien d'en faire une remarque orale !

Ils se glissèrent dans l'entrebâillement de la porte et se retrouvèrent dans le couloir. Heureusement pour eux, les cours n'étant pas finis, nul ne pouvait les voir dans cet état au beau milieu de Poudlard.

Ils marchèrent pendant un moment, une direction en valant bien une autre, jusqu'à ce que l'estomac du serpentard émit un gargouillement sonore et fort peu élégant.

« Bon Granger, on s'arrête ici. Je pense que tu as mis suffisamment de kilomètres entre tes ex-meilleurs amis et toi… On a qu'à se stopper là et tu fais immédiatement apparaître ex-nihilo quelques denrées consommables, du genre sandwichs… suggéra-t-il.

- Tu n'as qu'à le faire, toi.

- Impossible. Je n'ai jamais fait de sandwichs de ma vie. Je ne sait pas du tout ce qu'on met dedans, ni comment. Si je tente quoi que ce soit dans ses conditions, je risque simplement de m'auto empoisonner… »

Hermione soupira pour la énième fois depuis le début d la journée, et accéda à la requête, si on pouvait appeler ça une requête…, de Drago, après tout, elle aussi commençait à avoir très faim.

Ils se trouvèrent donc un coin tranquille et peu fréquenté pour prendre un repas qui n'était ni un petit déjeuner (trop tard) ni un déjeuner (trop tôt).

D'un coup de baguette, elle fit apparaître de nul part une quantité conséquente de sandwichs et ils se mirent tout deux à manger.

Tandis que leurs estomacs se remplissaient enfin, le silence (et les mastications discrètes) leurs servit de seule conversation. Mais visiblement, Drago était perturbé par quelque chose et y réfléchissait activement. Cela n'échappa à Hermione qui lui demanda candidement à quoi il pensait.

« Et bien, je… »

Une claque sur le haut du crâne l'interrompit brutalement. Interloqué, il se tourna vers la jeune fille et s'apprêtait à la busquée un peu pour savoir en quoi il avait mérité ce soufflet. Celle-ci lui rétorqua, avant même qu'il n'ouvre la bouche, et le plus sérieusement du monde « Vilain garnement, on ne parle pas la bouche pleine ! »

Drago lui lança un regard qui transpirait le meurtre et déglutit bruyamment pour pouvoir se lancer dans une diatribe verbale sanglante. Mais avant cela, il aplatit à son tour de façon peu délicate les cheveux rebelles du haut de la tête d'Hermione.

« Je ne te permet pas d'avoir de tels gestes envers moi, insupportable Griffondor ! rugit-il tandis qu'elle frottait son cuir chevelu douloureux. Tu me poses une question, j'y répond, de la façon qui sied le mieux dans un dialogue civilisé, et toi, tu écoutes et tu laisses tes mains dans tes poches !

- Mais c'est pas très pratique pour manger ton système, fit justement remarquer Hermione.

- Il s'agissait d'une figure de style, ignare ! Bon, je peux me permettre de répondre maintenant ? »

Hermione acquiesça, un sourire facétieux aux coins des lèvres.

« Je me demandait qu'elle forme prenait ton épouventard… »

Le sourire fondit comme neige au soleil.

« Pourquoi veux-tu savoir ça ? se braqua-t-elle.

- Premièrement parce que tu m'as empêché de l'entendre, deuxièmement parce que je suis très curieux et troisièmement, parce que ça m'intéresse… »

Hermione ne répondit rien, elle regardait fixement devant elle. Pour s'occuper les mains, elle prit un sandwich mais Drago remarqua qu'elle ne le portait pas à sa bouche.

« Tu ne veux pas me le dire ? Je te jure que je ne moquerai pas. C'est juste que ça m'intrigue. Les gens dont la plus grande peur est une autre personne sont rares…

- Toi aussi, tu trouves cela méprisable ! C'est ça !? s'énerva Hermione.

- Non, pas du tout. Répliqua-t-il calmement. Je fais justement parti de ces gens, c'est pour ça que ton 'cas' m'intéresse…

- Quoi ? Toi ! Tu as peur de quelqu'un ?!? Hermione était abasourdie par la révélation mais surtout par le fait qui lui ai REVELE cette confidence.

- Disons plutôt que mon épouventard prend une apparence humaine, nuança Drago.

- Laquelle ?

- Si je te le dis, tu me le dis pour toi ?

- Non. Son ton était catégorique.

- Pourtant, tu l'as dit à Potter et Weasley, et ils l'ont très mal pris…

- Au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué, mes relations avec Ron et Harry ne sont pas exactement les mêmes qu'avec toi ! De plus, je ne leur ai rien dit, je n'ai pas eu le choix en fait… Ils étaient présent quand c'est arrivé. Si ça ne tenait qu'à moi, personne ne serait jamais au courant, crois-moi !

- Allez Granger, tu peux me le dire…

- Non.

- Mais si…

- NON ! elle avait crié.

- Ok, calme-toi…

- Je suis calme », marmonna-t-elle.

Drago émit un léger grognement de doute puis se leva et s'étira. D'un accord tacite, ils se remirent en route. Le jeune homme était troublé. Il avait vexé la griffondor et le regretter sincèrement, il n'aurait pas du insister de la sorte.

Pour détendre cette atmosphère tendue (Drago se demandait d'ailleurs vraiment ce qui clochait chez lui… D'habitude il aimait à provoquer les atmosphères tendues… C'était le monde à l'envers.), il changea totalement de sujet de conversation, sautant du coq à l'âne.

« Au fait, Bravo ! Tes sandwichs étaient vraiment bons, quand j'ai exigé « comestible » je ne m'attendait pas à pareil cuisine ! »

Hermione lui je ta un regard interrogateur mais non, il était cordial et ne voulait pas se moquer d'elle…

« Oui, continua-t-il, Je pense d'ailleurs que quand je sortirai de Poudlard, je t'engagerai comme cuisinière pour que je puisse avoir de ces pains à volonté ! »

- C'est bien normal ! répondit Hermione, se prêtant au jeu. Ce n'était pas n'importe quel vulgaires 'pains', il s'agissait de sandwich soigneusement invoqués à partir d'une recette française. »

Après ce dialogue moins contrariant, Drago fit de véritables efforts surhumain pour maintenir l'humeur au beau fixe. Il ne cessait de chercher et trouver d'ingénieux moyens pour conserver le sourire d'Hermione plaquer sur son visage.

Celle-ci était extrêmement surprise par cette attitude enjouée, ne reconnaissant absolument pas le jeune homme froid, distant, méprisant et égocentrique qu'était habituellement Drago. Ce qu'elle ignorait, c'était que Drago lui même se demandait où avait disparue son ancienne personnalité… Tout ce qu'il savait c'est qu'il souhaitait voir Hermione rire et sourire sans discontinuité, elle était bien plus belle ainsi…

Au détour d'un couloir, le serpentard, qui avait enfin cessé de discourir à tort et à travers, buta dans Hermione qui s'était immobilisée soudainement juste à l'angle du passage.

« Si tu pouvais éviter de t'arrêter comme ça, râla-t-il. Tu me fais bouffer tes cheveux, en parlant poliment. »

La jeune fille pétrifiée ne daigna même pas lui répondre et resta sans aucune réaction. Etonné, Drago jeta un rapide coup d'œil par dessus son épaule et dut user de toute la force de sa volonté et de son courage pour ne pas prendre immédiatement ses jambes à son cou devant le spectacle qui s'offrait à eux.

Les fixant de ses six yeux à facettes, une immonde araignée, bien plus imposante que n'importe quelle acromentule, avait l'air de se réjouir de cet inattendu repas qui venait se jeter dans ses filets…

oOoOoOo

Voilà, c'est fini pour ce chapitre 6 (déjà 6 !) Alors d'après mes calculs (et attention ! je suis en série S, les calculs, ça me connaît !!!) il y aura grand max 9 chapitres dans cette fic, et même plus probablement 8… Autant dire que c'est bientôt la fin… J'essaierai de ne pas trop vous faire attendre pour la suite promis !

Allez, je suis sûre que vous mourez d'envie de me laisser une petite rewiew… Un tout petit commentaire… Ca me ferais siiiiiiiiiiii plaisir .

Merci pour tout ceux et celles qui m'en laisseront, sachez qu'avec tout le respect que je vous doit, je vous aime…


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapitre 7 : Aveux.**

Drago saisit Hermione par les épaules et tenta doucement de la faire reculer. Mais à peine eut-il fait un geste que le monstre se fléchit dangereusement sur ses huit pattes et se mit en position d'attaque. Une éprouvante période de totale immobilité s'en suivit, chacun attendant une réaction de l'autre camp.

« Oh mon dieu, murmura Hermione qui retrouva brusquement la parole, On est très mal !

- Mais non… On va bien trouver une solution… temporisa Drago, tout sauf sûr de lui.

- C'est une scytodidae ! Souffla la sorcière. Elles sont très dangereuses. Au moindre geste elle projettera un venin gluant et paralysant !

- Super, grogna Drago. Mais pourquoi elle ne bouge pas, elle n'a pas l'air si méchante…

- C'est une créature nocturne, elle est aveugle et sourde mais détecte ses proies grâce à des trichobotries situées sur ses métatarses. C'est une sorte de sonar, un capteur de mouvement. Cet animal est un prédateur exemplaire, ne t'y trompe pas !»

Drago ne comprit pas la moitié de son discours mais réussi à saisir le plus important. Ils fallaient qu'ils partent au plus vite pour fuir cette machine de mort campée sur ses huit pattes.

Doucement, ils tentèrent de faire demi-tour sans éveiller l'attention de l'araignée. Peine perdue, la bête se mit brusquement et avança tel un tank dans leur direction.

Effrayés, les deux proies se dispersèrent. Chacun partit de son côté, ne laissant que du vide entre ses puissantes mandibules.

Elle se retourna rapidement en un mouvement fluide, mais à peine eut-elle fait un geste que les deux sorciers se mirent à hurler de concert

« ARAGNA EXIME !!! »

Le corps de l'immonde créature frissonna un instant comme seul réaction au sortilège. Sa rage parut soudainement décuplé alors qu'elle comprenait que ses proies d'aujourd'hui ne se rendraient pas sans combattre.

Repliant ses huit membres, le prédateur se mit à violemment frapper son thorax sur le sol. Après quelques uns de ses coups répétés, l'extrémité de l'abdomen se couvrit d'une substance jaunâtre.

« Cours Drago ! Elle va attaquer ! »

La voix paniquée d'Hermione le fit réagir plus vite que n'importe quelle gifle. Rapidement, il s'enfuit loin de la zone de tire de l'arachnide.

A l'endroit même où il se trouvait quelques secondes auparavant, la place se trouvait recouverte du venin qui s'étendait lentement.

Drago rejoignit Hermione.

« Pourquoi nos sorts n'ont pas d'effets ??? S'exclama-t-il.

- Nous sommes trop petits ! La puissance s'en ressent ! Expliqua la sorcière à toute vitesse. Vas-t-en ! »

Elle le poussa brutalement sur un côté et s'enfuit de l'autre. Un réflexe heureux car la aussi, ils manquèrent de peu une autre projection de venin !

Les minutes qui suivirent ne furent qu'un chassé-croisé exténuant pour les deux jeunes humains. Ils ne cessaient de courir, sauter, bondir dans tout les sens, échappant à chaque fois aux projections gluantes de l'araignée ou à ses mandibules.

Hermione était de plus en plus essoufflée, ne parvenant à éviter la bête que d'extrême justesse à tous les coups. Drago, dans un aussi piètre état, craignait pour elle. Il la voyait trébucher, se relever et se remettre à courir immédiatement. A chaque seconde, il admirait son courage et maudissait leur impuissance.

Ils ne pouvaient rien faire, juste s'enfuir. S'arrêter reviendrait à se peindre une cible multicolore sur la poitrine. Il ne cessait d'observer la jeune fille du coin de l'œil, se tenant prêt à intervenir dès qu'elle serait trop en danger.

Cette inattention lui fut fatale.

Un violent choc lui faucha les jambes et il tomba brutalement sur les pierres de couloir. Il se retourna le plus vite qu'il pouvait et vit avec effroi que toute sa cheville droite était prise dans une espèce de toile d'araignée. Frénétiquement, il tenta de s'en défaire en gigotant dans tout les sens, ne parvenant qu'à s'engluer d'avantage. L'araignée avait sentit grâce à ses capteurs qu'une de ses proies était enfin prise au piège. Elle s'avança lentement pour l'emmailloter dans une toile pour le paralyser totalement.

Hermione ne comprit pas tout de suite pourquoi la créature avait brusquement cessé de la poursuivre. Puis elle vit l'était dans lequel se trouvait son compagnon. Perdant toute mesure, elle s'arrêta et cria de toute ses forces pour détourner l'araignée de sa futur macabre besogne.

Hermione désespéra quand elle vit que son hurlement de rage, de peur et de colère n'avait eu strictement aucun effet. Elle se traita de tous les noms soudainement, se rappelant que la bête était sourde ! Ne réfléchissant pas plus longtemps, elle brandit sa baguette et répéta le sort anti-arachnoïde.

« ARAGNA EXIME ! »

Bien sûr, il n'eut aucun résultat physique sur le monstre mais eut au moins le mérite de détourner son attention de Drago.

Huit yeux rougeâtres se fixèrent sur Hermione, qui se sentit tout de suite très mal à l'aise. Elle était comme hypnotisée par ces rubis rougeoyants. L'araignée s'approchait lentement et avec circonspection de cette proie d'apparence inoffensive mais qui parvenait quand même à lui infliger de cuisantes douleurs avec son bâton à la main. Redoutant le pire, Drago ne put se retenir.

« Bordel, Hermione ! Qu'est-ce que tu fous ??? Casse toi ! Vas-t-en ! Laisse-moi ! »

Les cris du jeune homme attirèrent la bête qui se rappela que son déjeuner l'attendait déjà coincé dans sa toile. Elle retourna vers Drago qui sentait tout son sang froid le quitter.

« PETRIFICUS TOTALUS ! »

Le sort ne fit rien d'autre que décupler la rage qui saisissait la créature. Elle chargea alors que le serpentard usait tout son répertoire de sortilège.

« Locomotor mortis ! Rictusempra ! Flippendo ! MERLIN !!!

- EXPELLIARMUS ! » Hurla Hermione tandis que Drago tentait le stupefix.

L'araignée parut alors perdre la tête, ne sachant plus vers lequel de ses agresseurs se lancer. Elle tourna plusieurs fois sur elle-même et jeta son dévolu sur Hermione. Courrant à tout allure vers la jeune fille terrorisée, le monstre ne prêta pas attention à Drago qui préparait son dernier sort.

« DOLORIS !!! »

Il l'avait lancé avec toute sa force, toute sa rage, et l'araignée s'arrêta net, convulsant quelques secondes, tordant dans tout les sens son horrible corps prit par la douleur à l'état pur. Dès qu'il se reprit, le monstre n'eut plus qu'un seul but : attraper Drago, le faire souffrir et le dévorer.

Sans perdre une seconde, elle relança vers lui une autre salve de venin. Le jeune homme, qui avait enfin réussi à se détacher, ne fut libre que peu de temps. Il fut aussitôt reprit par la matière gluante que balançait l'arachnide sur la même jambe qu'auparavant. Aussitôt il se remit à tenter de se libérer. Il commençait à perdre les dernières miettes d'espoir qui lui restait, maudissait le ciel ou quiconque d'autre plus responsable de tout les problème qui leur arrivaient !

Renonçant à toute tentative d'évasion, il se mit rapidement en posture de combat et attendit la baguette bien levée au dessus de sa tête que l'araignée soit assez prêt de lui. Le sort qu'il souhaitait envoyer était son dernier atout, sa dernière carte et pour qu'il soit un minimum efficace, il fallait que la bête se rapproche. Elle ne se fit pas prier, avançant, sans que rien ne puisse la stopper, vers ce repas qui lui tendait les bras.

Drago entendit vaguement Hermione hurler de terreur et la vit du coin de l'œil lever sa baguette. Alors tout les deux, ensemble et en même temps, s'égosillèrent en lançant leurs sorts.

Les deux rais de lumière fusèrent et se rencontrèrent sur l'abdomen de leur ennemi.

Sans se faire attendre, l'effet des sortilèges conjugués fut redoutable, l'araignée mourut enfin.

Les deux jeunes gens contemplèrent sans mot dire la carcasse coupée en deux et totalement carbonisée.

« Tu as utilisé quel sort ? Demanda Drago, légèrement dégoutté.

- Incendio…, la voix d'Hermione était encore tremblante. Et toi ?

- Sectumsempra.

- Il a un effet redoutable… »

Drago acquiesça. Il ne se souvenait que trop bien de l'efficacité du maléfice lorsque Potter l'avait utilisé contre lui l'année dernière. Depuis il s'était renseigné sur cette incantation. Sectumsempra : le même résultat qu'un coup d'estoc. En la lançant, Drago avait tranché l'animal en deux.

L'adrénaline du combat finit par retomber. Hermione était exténuée, elle se laissa glisser le long du mur jusqu'à se retrouver assise sur le sol près de Drago. Celui-ci était couché, les bras en croix et la cheville toujours prise dans les sucs de l'araignée. Il se redressa et tenta pour la énième fois de se dégager. Il batailla seul quelques minutes jusqu'à ce qu'Hermione s'y mette pour l'aider. Grâce à des sorts bien choisit et un peu d'huile de coude, ils parvinrent à défaire les liens pour enfin permettre au sorcier de se lever.

Ce qu'il fit avec prudence en prenant appui contre le mur et sur sa jambe valide. Il tenta d'effectuer quelques pas mais à peine eut-il essayer qu'il retomba lourdement sur le sol. Il se retourna avec un air de surprise éberluée peinte sur le visage.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? S'inquiéta Hermione.

- Je ne sens plus ma jambe en dessous du genou ! »

Il fronça les sourcils en une moue préoccupée et tapa fortement son mollet. A son expression, la Gryffondor comprit qu'il n'avait absolument rien sentit. Alors doucement, elle s'approcha de lui et passa son bras sous le sien pour l'aider à se lever. Drago résista par réflexe au contact d'Hermione mais finit par se laisser faire avec soulagement. De toute façon, ils leur fallait continuer et il n'avait pas d'autre choix.

Ils se remirent en route de façon chaotique, parvenant rarement à marcher droit à cause de la jambe blessée du serpentard. Une fois la dépouille de l'insecte loin derrière eux, ils se permirent enfin de prendre une pause.

Ce déplacer à deux sur trois jambes était assez athlétique et cet effort s'ajouter à celui fournit pour rester en vie quelques instant auparavant. Ils étaient tout les deux considérablement essoufflés quand ils s'assirent dans un grand couloir à l'horizon bien dégagé, de façon à voir arriver de loin les attaques, de n'importe quelle forme possible.

Poussant un profond soupir, Drago se posa lourdement en étendant se jambe blessée devant lui.

« Et maintenant ? S'enquit-il. On fait comment pour aller chez Dumbledore ? »

Hermione eut un léger sourire en coin et murmura du bout des lèvres :

« J'ai peut-être bien une solution…

- Vraiment ? S'étonna Drago. Tu sais où est le bureau de Dumbledore ? »

Elle acquiesça, un léger sourire de contentement affiché sur ses lèvres. Et c'était en contemplant ces lèvres que Drago déclara :

« Granger, tu es géniale ! Je ne sais pas ce qui me retient de t'embrasser ! »

Il plaisantait, mais effectivement, il ne savait pas ce qui le retenait. Depuis le début de cette aventure, ses sentiments pour la jeune femme allaient croissant au point même que toutes ses pensées étaient désormais uniquement tournées vers elle. Il en oubliait même de se plaindre de leur situation, de sa jambe ou de n'importe quoi d'autre, c'est dire !

« Mais… Hermione, si tu le savais, pourquoi courir quand même après Potter ?

- En fait, répondit-elle, c'est bien grâce à Harry si j'ai connu l'emplacement du bureau ! Dans le sac, quand j'ai tout fait tomber sur toi, c'était parce que je cherchais… »

Hermione s'interrompit. Même si ses relations avec Drago Malefoy s'étaient considérablement améliorées, elle n'était pas certaine qu'Harry accepterait qu'elle lui révèle le secret de la carte du Maraudeur. Cette pensée la fit hésiter pendant de précieuses secondes, le temps qu'elle trouve un mensonge plausible.

« … C'est parce que je cherchais… une convocation qu'Harry avait reçue. Il devait aller voir le directeur alors… le lieu du bureau était inscrit sur le parchemin. »

Hermione n'était absolument pas fière de son mensonge, il était un peu bancal, mais c'était tout ce qui lui était venu à l'esprit. Drago la regarda fixement un instant, puis hocha la tête pour accepter son invention.

« Et c'est loin d'ici ?

- Non, heureusement !

- Bien. Ne perdons plus de temps alors. On y va ? »

Elle acquiesça et l'aida à se relever. Il eut encore quelques réticences à se faire aider mais ne rechigna pas. Ils reprirent le chemin avec le pas lent qu'ils étaient forcés à utiliser.

« Tu connais bien les sorts interdits ? » demanda soudainement Hermione.

Drago fut surpris par sa question et faillit s'arrêter pour répondre. Il reprit gracieusement le rythme quand il vit que la jeune fille ne ralentissait pas.

« Je les connais. Comme beaucoup de monde. Pourquoi cette question ? »

Il savait très bien qu'elle lui demandait cela parce qu'il avait jeter un Doloris sur l'araignée. Malgré tout, Drago ne se sentait pas coupable. Le sort leur avait fait gagné un temps précieux qui avait été utilisé à bon escient. Il attendit qu'Hermione développe le fond de sa pensée.

« Et bien… Les rares personnes que je n'ai jamais vu jeter un sortilège impardonnable étaient… des mangemorts.

- Tu te demandes toujours si j'en suis un ? La voix de Drago était calme, comme un calme avant une tempête… Hermione hocha difficilement la tête.

- Non. Répondit-il d'une voix ferme et glaciale. Non, je ne suis pas un de ces foutus bouffeurs de cadavres ! Crois moi si tu le souhaites mais leur idéologie me repousse ! Me répugne même !

- Pas pour tout… Tu n'est pas bien disposé envers les sang de … de bourbe, tu penses en la suprématie des sangs purs, tu…

- Arrête. Sa voix était sans appelle. Il me semble juste évidant qu'un sorcier n'ayant que du sang magique dans les veines soit plus puissant qu'un autre ayant le sang souillé par les moldus. Quand aux sang de bourbe… Je n'en ai pas contre eux… J'en avais contre toi. »

Hermione affichait une mine stupéfaite. Tout ce qu'elle croyait savoir s'écroulait comme un château de cartes. Drago se sentit obligé de préciser sa pensée devant l'incrédulité de la Gryffondor.

« Tu es tout simplement ma rivale directe Hermione. Mon esprit de compétition supporte très mal être battu dans toutes les matières. Alors je me vengeais, comme je pouvais… »

Il rougit devant son aveu et Hermione ne le trouva que plus irrésistible maintenant qu'elle le voyait barrières abaissées.

« J'ai utilisé le doloris car aucun autre sort ne fonctionnait, c'est tout. » reprit-il de manière plus assurée. Hermione lui signifia qu'elle le croyait désormais.

Ils hâtèrent leur rythme, pressés d'arriver chez Dumbledore.

La jeune fille se sentait décoller sur un petit nuage. Tout les doutes qu'elle aurait encore pu avoir étaient enfin levés. Bien sûr le Serpentard pouvait mentir, ça ne serait pas la première fois, mais Hermione ne le pensait pas. Elle le sentait sincère avec elle et n'en était que plus heureuse. Voir Drago se comporter comme un ami était un source de joie intarissable.

Le jeune homme, lui, se posait de plus en plus de question quand à sa volubilité du moment. Il avait admit ne pas en vouloir à Hermione. Il avait renié la politique de son père. Il avait avoué que son égo ne supportait pas être seulement second. Il se justifiait pour l'utilisation d'un sortilège qu'il avait appris à l'age de 10 ans.

« Je ne sais pas pourquoi je te raconte tout ça, ajouta Drago, désabusé, ça doit être une « séquence émotions »… Tu ne veux toujours pas me dire qui est ton épouventard ? »

Hermione se contenta de secouer la tête. Elle s'en voulait de garder son secret, surtout après tout ce que lui avait raconté le jeune homme, mais comment dire à quelqu'un qu'on veut apprécier qu'il est votre plus grande peur ?

« C'est si affreux ? reprit Drago.

- Non…

- Honteux ?

- ...

- Effrayant ?

- …

- Gore ?

- Non, rien de tout ça…

- Alors POURQUOI tu refuses de le dire ? Ca me dépasse ! La plupart des élèves ont montrés à toute la classe l'apparence que prenait leur épouventard pendant les cours de Lupin !

- Oui et bien moi, je n'ai pas eu cet honneur, et crois moi, j'en suis tout à fait ravie ! Et pour autant que je sache, personne ne connaît non plus TON épouventard !!! Alors lâche-moi ! »

Hermione s'était soudainement énervée et avait retiré son soutien à Drago sous le coup de la colère. Celui-ci perdit un peu de sa grâce naturelle et vacilla autant par manque d'équilibre qu'à cause de la virulence de la jeune fille. Vive l'impulsivité des Gryffondors, pensa-t-il avec ironie…

« Oui, reconnut-il, personne n'a vu mon épouventard… Mais…

- Et je suppose qu'il s'agit d'une prérogative uniquement accordée aux Malefoy ?!! cria-t-elle.

- Non ! Drago commençait à perdre patience. C'était juste plus prudent pour les âmes sensibles dans ton genre ! déclara-t-il avec mépris.

- Oh et bien crois-moi, mon épouventard heurte également la sensibilité des braves gens !!! »

Hermione avait l'impression d'être mesquine quand lui jeta cette phrase à la figure même si Drago ne pouvait pas savoir pourquoi. Heureusement, ajouta-t-elle en aparté.

« Trop facile comme excuse Granger ! s'énerva Drago. Tu m'as dit que ton épouventard n'avait rien de choquant !

- M'en fiche. Peu importe !

- Dis-moi ! exigea Drago, même s'il se doutait que ce n'était absolument pas la bonne méthode.

- Non ! Révèle donc le tien, après seulement tu pourrais me demander quelque chose !

- C'est privé !

- Ah ça te vas bien de dire ça ! se moqua Hermione.

- Oh et puis merde ! craqua Drago. Mon épouventard, c'est le cadavre de ma mère ! La chute du dernier rempart qui me protège encore de la folie furieuse de mon père ! La mort de la seule personne qui m'ai jamais aimé et protégé ! Ton épouventard est-il le corps supplicié de ta propre mère, Granger ?!!! »

Hermione en resta bouche bée. Jamais elle n'aurait imaginait qu'il avouerait si vite ! Les neuroleptiques injectés dans son corps par le venin de l'araignée devait y être pour beaucoup dans sa rupture si rapide… Elle frissonna. L'épouventard de Drago était effroyable. Jamais elle n'aurait imaginé cela. Elle était encore choquée quand il reprit la parole. Elle entendit à peine ses mots : «Pourquoi j'ai dis ça… S'il te plait, Hermione, oublie ce que j'ai dit… » Elle acquiesça machinalement.

Drago se morigéna, jamais il n'aurait du dire quoi que ce soit sur son épouventard, même sur sa vie privée. Il se maudit pour sa stupidité. Dès lors, il sentait les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Merlin ! Il détestait être faible ! L'arachnide avait entièrement miné ses défenses et il se sentait mis à nu. Il n'avait plus qu'une envie : craquer, déchirer sa couverture, enfin hurler sa frustration, sa colère.

A cloche pied, il s'éloigna de la jeune fille sans savoir où aller ni ce qu'il fuyait.

En le regardant partir le dos droit, la tête haute et avec une attitude très digne malgré son handicap, Hermione se sentit soudainement très seule. Elle eut l'impression qu'un courant d'air glacé avait pris la place qu'occupait Drago quelques instants auparavant. Il l'enveloppait comme dans un linceul et elle eut envie de pleurer. Jamais… Jamais elle n'aurait voulu lui causait de la peine, le forcer à se remémorer des souvenirs difficiles… Le masque du Serpentard arrogant était tombé depuis longtemps déjà et depuis Hermione pouvait lire sa souffrance comme dans un livre ouvert. Ainsi elle savait qu'elle était tant physique qu'émotionnelle. La jeune fille en était peinée, car elle sentait instinctivement que c'était en partie de sa faute. Il s'était dévoilé devant elle alors qu'elle était restée aussi inaccessible qu'une statue de glace.

Hermione aimait Drago Malefoy. Elle en était consciente depuis plus d'un an déjà. Son épouventard prenait son apparence en train de la repousser et de se moquer d'elle car telle était l'angoisse qui étreignait la courageuse Gryffondor à chaque instant de sa vie. Jamais elle n'avait eu plus peur de Drago que quand elle l'imaginait la détester toute sa vie.

En le regardant s'éloigner toujours plus loin d'elle, Hermione prit douloureusement conscience que les rôles s'étaient inversés : c'était ELLE qui venait de le repousser.

Elle se rappelait encore comment une simple attirance physique s'était complexifiée en le désir le plus profond qu'elle n'en eut jamais ressenti pour finie par se sublimer en un sentiment extraordinairement pur, l'amour (pur et dur ). Elle l'aimait pour sa beauté, son élégance, son intelligence, même si elle était trop souvent utilisée à mauvais escient, pour sa force et pour son esprit acéré.

« Drago. »

Elle avait parlé d'une voix douce, à peine un murmure, mais il l'entendit quand même. Il s'arrêta sans se retourner, attendant la suite.

« Je… Et bien… Elle hésitait encore malgré sa détermination. Mon épouventard, c'est toi ! »

Elle avait parlé à toute allure, comme si le dire plus vite en atténuait la difficulté. Il se retourna lentement vers elle, l'incrédulité était peinte sur son beau visage. Il fixait Hermione avec une intensité surnaturelle, semblant pouvoir la sonder d'un simple regard.

« Tu as peur de moi ?! Il était sidéré par la nouvelle.

- En fait, précisa Hermione, J'ai peur que tu passes ta vie à me détester, que tu me méprises pour toujours… »

Elle était rouge pivoine tant sa confusion était grande et sentait les larmes affluer vers ses yeux. Elle détourna le regard, cet instant était trop intense pour elle. La réaction de Drago déterminerait pas mal d'éléments quand à sa vie future.

« Est-ce que j'ai l'air de vouloir continuer à me comporter comme ça ? »

Les larmes dévalaient désormais ses joues, Hermione ne put répondre à la question. D'une main délicate, Drago essuya l'eau salée qui ruisselait sans retenue. Doucement, il l'attira contre lui et l'enlaça de ses bras. Sans avoir besoin d'y réfléchir, il savait comment calmer cette tristesse qui fendait son propre cœur.

Hermione étouffait ses sanglots contre la poitrine du serpentard tandis qu'il lui caressait tendrement les cheveux.

Petit à petit, la Gryffondor reprit contenance. Elle s'écarta doucement de Drago et reprit son rôle de béquille. Ils avancèrent lentement, l'un et l'autre troublés par leur propre attitude.

« Je crois bien que nous sommes tout près… » annonça-t-elle d'une voix qui ne trahissait rien de son état précédent. Drago hocha calmement de la tête, mais poussa un long soupir intérieur. Il s'épuisait rapidement à marcher sur une jambe uniquement. Plus vite il serait arrivé chez Dumbledore, plus vite son calvaire prendrait fin.

Ils tournèrent à un angle de couloirs et un sourire éclaira simultanément leur deux visages. La monstrueuse gargouille qui gardait l'entrée du bureau du directeur de Poudlard était enfin en vue. Ils mirent quelques minutes de plus à l'atteindre et purent enfin contempler de face l'ultime épreuve de leur quête.

« Pas trop tôt, souffla Drago, Je vais pouvoir retrouver mon irrésistible taille d'athlète… »

Hermione sourit faiblement devant sa maigre tentative d'humour. Un tout petit, un minuscule détail venait de lui effleurer l'esprit…

« Je crois qu'il y a un problème…

- Quoi ? Quel problème ?

- Et bien… Comment dire ? Je n'ai absolument aucune idée du mot de passe ouvrant cette porte… »

Drago ferma les yeux. Toute cette aventure commençait à sérieusement en gonfler pour parler poliment. Il se laissa glisser doucement sur le sol. Hermione alla s'asseoir à ses côtés.

« Je suis fatiguée, et j'ai plus de bonnes idées pour nous sortir de là…

- Moi non plus, soupira Drago.

Quand il la regarda, la gargouille semblait vouloir le narguer. Le jeune homme décida qu'il n'avait rien de mieux à faire que d'essayer de se reposer… Merlin… Il était crevé.

OOOOOOOOOOOO

C'est fini !!! Je vous raconte pas la galère pour le boucler celui là ! Jamais j'ai autant eu la flemme d'écrire ! Mais bon, l'essentiel, c'est qu'il soit là non ? Allez, à bientôt les gens, il ne me reste plus qu'un dernier chapitre et je vous abandonne pour de nouvelles aventures .

P'tite bise à tout mes lecteurs et méga bise pour les rewiewer (vi vi, c'est du favoritisme, je confirme, vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire)

A+ les gens.


	8. Chapter 8

**Titre :** Plus c'est petit, plus c'est mignon.

**Genre :** Humour/Romance ! Première fois que je m'y essayais ! (première fic tout court en fait !)

**Disclaimer : **Pas à moi, tout à JKR ! Je me fait pas d'argent et c'est bien dommage . Si Drago est à vendre, j'achète !

**Notes : **Et ben le voilà enfin… Le dernier chapitre ! Le huitième ! Il est composé de la fin de l'aventure et de l'épilogue. A ce propos, quand je l'imaginais, je le trouvais super drôle… Bon, ben pas tant que ça en fait . Enfin vous verrez bien…

**Notes 2 :** Merciiiiiiiiii à tout les rewiewers ! 50 rewiews ! 50 ! J'en reviens pas ! C'est le plus beau des cadeaux ! Ne vous arrêtez pas en si bon chemin !

Bonne lecture !

**Chapitre 8 : Plus c'est grand, plus c'est intéressant ! **

« Elle est vraiment très laide… » commenta Drago après quelques minutes de silence.

« Hein ? Qui ça ? »

« La gargouille. C'est impressionnant de voir combien les sorciers du Moyen Age pouvaient avoir des goûts exécrables en matière de décoration intérieur… »

La voix du jeune homme était pâteuse, comme s'il sortait d'un profond sommeil. Hermione ne s'en étonna pas. Elle savais pertinemment que les venins des araignées étaient conçus pour paralyser les victimes et les plonger dans la une catatonie importante.

« Evite de t'endormir. » lui recommanda-t-elle. Elle se voyait assez mal le porter pour aller voir Dumbledore si jamais il perdait conscience.

« Pourtant j'en ai drôlement envie… Mais je vais éviter de jouer à la Belle aux Bois Dormants. »

Hermione sourit, elle n'aurait pas refusé de prendre le rôle du prince de la Belle dans ce cas de figure. Elle tomba dans d'agréables pensées tandis que Drago s'agitait à côté d'elle pour s'asseoir plus confortablement. Ses traits étaient plissés, comme s'il était contrarié. Hermione ne savait pas si c'était parce qu'il tentait de rester éveillé ou bien si c'était sous l'effort de la réflexion.

« Pourquoi… entama-t-il, Pourquoi avoir peur que je te repousse ? C'est ridicule. C'était couru d'avance… »

« Je sais bien, souffla-t-elle en un soupir, mais j'avais de bonnes raisons, crois moi. »

Drago sembla réfléchir un peu.

« Honnêtement, sans le problème en potions, je pense que je t'aurais jeté… Méchamment ! ajouta-t-il après coup. Même si j'en avais pas envie au fond… »

Hermione ouvrait grand ses oreilles. Dans sa faiblesse, le Serpentard n'avait même plus la force de mentir ou de cacher ses sentiments. Elle se devait d'en profiter. Elle en assumera les conséquences plus tard. Elle relança donc la discussion.

« Tu n'en avais pas envie ? Même avant ?! »

Il hocha la tête au ralentit.

« Ouais… Je sais pas trop pourquoi. P't'être que je t'aimais bien déjà avant… »

A l'écoute de ces mots, Hermione dut se faire violence pour ne pas se lever sur le champ et entamer une danse de la victoire débridée en chantant 'Il m'aime bien euh ! il m'aime bien euh ! nananananèreuuuuuuuuuh !!!'

« Et tu m'aime bien comment ?»

Sa phrase était particulièrement puérile mais elle ne put s'en empêcher, voulant tout savoir à tout prix ! Puis pour une fois que Drago n'était pas vraiment maître de lui même, il fallait qu'elle en profite !

« Comme ça. »

En un mouvement mal assuré, il se pencha au dessus d'elle et posa un baiser sur ses lèvres. Quand il se recula, elle garda les yeux fermés, comme pour se persuader qu'elle ne rêvait pas. Elle resta un moment comme ça, savourant infiniment cet instant, se passant l'évènement en boucle, comme un film derrière ses paupières.

Mais elle les ouvrit prestement quand elle entendit l'objet de ses pensées partir dans un fou rire monumental. La bouche ouverte de stupéfaction, elle le regardait se tenir les côtes alors il qu'il se roulait presque par terre, secoué par des hoquets silencieux.

« Mais,… pour…, balbutia-t-elle, Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? »

« Ben…, je viens de me prendre le premier râteau de ma vie, et je t'en veux même pas » annonça le jeune homme en essuyant les larmes qui perlaient à ses yeux.

Un râteau ? Quel râteau ? Hermione ne comprenait pas. Puis la lumière se fit dans son esprit embrumé par le bonheur. Sa réaction pouvait être effectivement prise pour une réaction de rejet. A la limite, si on était tordu. Elle regarda le Serpentard qui ne parvenait toujours pas à s'arrêter de rire… En même temps, se dit-elle, Malefoy est tordu, drogué même. Pour lui faire comprendre qu'il avait tort sur toute la ligne, Hermione utilisa l'argument le plus convainquant de son répertoire.

Elle saisit Drago par les épaules et lui roula la pelle du siècle. Prenant bien son temps, elle lui fit comprendre que non, définitivement non, il ne s'était pas prit de râteau.

Elle reprit son souffle après une longue minute d'extase et contempla avec un sourire amusé (et un peu gêné, il fallait l'avouer…) la mine ébahit du garçon.

Avant même qu'il ne puisse reprendre ses esprit, elle installa d'autorité sa tête sur ses genoux et ronronna presque quand il se mit à lui caresser doucement les cheveux.

Ils restèrent un moment dans cette position, presque sans bouger, savourant ces instants simples.

Puis Hermione commença à s'ankyloser. Elle remua un peu puis finit par se relever tout à fait. Elle se retourna vers Drago, le regarda et poussa un long soupir de déception.

Le jeune homme s'était endormie…

En observant ses traits tirés et son teint cireux elle décida de ne pas le réveiller tout de suite. Il avait besoin de repos, et de soins ! Doucement, elle releva le bas de son pantalon et analysa la blessure. Apparemment, elle ne s'était pas infectées, elle en fut soulagée.

Hermione se redressa complètement et fixa les yeux vides et vaguement menaçants de la gargouille qui celait l'entrée du bureau de Dumbledore.

« Alohomora ? » tenta-t-elle. Rien.

« Sésame, ouvre-toi ? Shazam !? Abracadabra ??? » Aucune réaction.

Il semblait pourtant à la Gryffondor que Harry lui avait un jour révélé le genre de mot de passe qu'affectionnait le directeur. Elle fouilla dans sa mémoire. Il fallait qu'elle trouve !

Un groupe de mot s'imposa d'un coup dans son esprit. Un mot de passe qu'Harry avait déjà utilisé. 'Suçe-Acides'… Des sucreries ! Les codes sont des noms de sucreries ! Elle s'en souvenait maintenant.

« Euh… Malabar ? » Non, elle était vraiment stupide ! Des sucreries sorcières évidemment. Le problème, c'était que si Hermione savait des tonnes de choses aussi diverses que variées, elle n'était pas très calée sur la gastronomie des adolescents sorciers…

« Dragée surprises de Bertie Crochue ? Sorbet citron ? Sorbet orange ? Nid de cafards, Fizwizbiz ? »

Comme rien ne se décidait à fonctionner, Hermione tenta des friandises moins académiques.

« Pralines longue-langue ? Crèmes canari ? Nez-en-sang ? Euh, non… Dragées Nez-en-sang ? »

Toujours rien. La statue ne remuait même pas un de ses cils marbrés.

« Et bien… Hem… Ouvre-toi s'il te plait ? » Elle commençait à être en panne d'inspiration.

« Bulles baveuses ? Patacitrouilles ? Fondant du chaudron ? débita-t-elle à toute allure. Oh ! Ca m'énerve ! »

Drago fut réveillé en sursaut par cet éclat.

« Hein ?! Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ??? »

« Oh ! Désolée. Je ne voulais pas te déranger… s'excusa Hermione, Mais cette gargouille m'exaspère ! »

« Pourquoi ? » Il était encore fatigué et apparemment, faire des longues phrases était au dessus de ses forces.

« Parce que je sais que cette ?!?!? de ?!?!? de porte s'ouvre avec le nom d'un bonbon et que je ne le trouve pas ! »

«Ah… »

« Mais aide-moi ! »

« Comment ? »

« En disant des noms de sucreries bien sûr ! Des sorcières ! Tu en connais sûrement plus que moi ! »

« Euh… Chocogrenouille ? »

Hermione se tourna vivement vers lui pour voir si par le plus grand des hasards, il ne se moquerait pas d'elle. Elle s'apprêtait à lui demander vertement si « Chocogrenouille » était le plus original de tous les noms de son répertoire. Mais elle fut brusquement coupée dans son élan par un son grinçant et assez équivoque : la gargouille venait de se déplacer dans son dos ! Drago en resta bouche bée.

« Il… Tu n'avais pas pensé aux chocogrenouilles ?!? »

Elle s'abstint de répondre mais eut la bonne grâce de rougir jusqu'à la racine de ses cheveux. Elle se contenta donc de l'aider à se lever et ils montèrent tout les deux sur la plate-forme qui les éleva magiquement jusqu'au saint des saints de Poudlard. C'était main dans la main qu'ils pénétrèrent dans le bureau de Dumbledore.

Ils étaient si petits qu'à leur échelle tout paraissait féerique. Les étranges objets alambiqués que leur professeur aimait particulièrement étaient semblable à de formidable sculptures, le bureau était aussi grand qu'une montagne, tout en imposait.. Mais le plus formidable dans tout cela, c'était Fumseck. Ni Drago ni Hermione n'avait auparavant rencontré le magnifique phénix. Il ressemblait à un monstre tout droit sortit des légendes. Aussi impressionnant qu'un dragon endormi, gardant à jamais la pièce la plus importante du bureau. Son maître. Albus Dumbledore en personne.

Le directeur qui, tel un géant, les regardait arriver vers son bureau à travers ses élégantes lunettes en demi-lunes. On pouvait lire la bienveillance sur son visage… Au moins au même titre que la consternation à la vue de deux de ses plus brillants élèves réduits à la taille du plus petits de ses longs doigts fins.

Sans hâte, il se leva et contourna son bureau. Il s'agenouilla devant les lilliputiens et tendit les mains.

« Je ne monte pas là-dessus ! » annonça Drago d'un ton péremptoire.

« Et pourquoi donc ? » s'étonna Hermione.

« 'Fais pas confiance aux vieux Gryffondors barbus… »

Hermione pensa avec humeur qu'elle aurait mieux fait de le bâillonner… Dans son délire, le Serpentard venait d'insulter le plus grand sorcier de tout les temps. Prenant son mal ( son mâle… ) en patience, elle décida de manœuvrer avec tact.

« Tu veux rester petit toute ta vie ? »

« Nan. »

« Alors il faut que tu montes… »

« Ah… »

Sans faire plus de difficultés, il avança et ils purent s'installer sur la paume ouverte de Dumbledore. Celui-ci, sans prononcer aucun mot, les plaça avec délicatesse sur son bureau et fit un léger geste de sa baguette.

« Un sortilège informulé… » murmura Hermione.

« C'est exact miss, répondit le directeur, amusé par la sagacité de son élève, J'ai atténué le son de ma propre voix et augmenté les votre. Avec mon ton habituel, la force des ondes sonores risquerait de vous blesser. »

Hermione acquiesça pour elle même, déçue de ne pas y avoir pensé seule, tandis que Dumbledore eut un nouveau geste de sa baguette. Un fantôme surgit alors de nulle part pour se placer devant celui qui l'avait appelé.

« Artis, veuillez aller chercher le professeur Rogue. Dites lui de venir me rejoindre ici et que j'adore les chocogrenouilles »

Le fantôme hocha de la tête, nullement surpris par le message et traversa le mur pour aller s'acquitter de sa tache de messager.

« Bien, nous n'avons plus qu'à attendre l'arrivée du maître des potions… annonça Dumbledore, satisfait. En attendant, racontez moi ce qu'il s'est passé depuis votre disparition d'hier soir… »

Sur ces mots, il croisa devant lui ses longues mains et se prépara à écouter.

Drago, alangui, se contenta de s'asseoir et laissa à Hermione le soin de conter toutes leurs aventures. Néanmoins, il remarqua quand même avec surprise que dès le début du récit, elle rejeter uniquement sur elle même l'entière responsabilité de l'accident alors que, de son point de vue, tout était de sa faute. Il rétablirait la vérité plus tard, décida-t-il mollement… Sans que le jeune homme ne vit le temps passer, Hermione était arriver au passage de l'araignée et décrivait le passage où il s'était fait blesser, héroïquement d'après elle. A ce moment seulement, Dumbledore interrompit la Gryffondor.

« Une scytodidae ?! Vous êtes sûre miss ? »

« Oui monsieur le Directeur. Certaine. »

« Cela est fâcheux. Mr Malefoy, montrez moi votre jambe. »

Lentement, Drago remonta la jambe de son pantalon et exposa la blessure à la lumière. Dumbledore fronça les sourcils.

« Une nuit à l'infirmerie ne sera pas superflue il me semble, mais Mrs Pomfresh ne devrait pas avoir de difficultés à régler cela… »

Il parut réfléchir quelques instants de plus mais encouragea Hermione à continuer son récit. Elle ne se fit pas attendre et termina rapidement l'histoire.

Le silence durait depuis plusieurs minutes alors que Rogue surgit en trombe dans le bureau. Il était essoufflé, comme s'il venait d'exploser le records de sprint au 100 mètres.

« Où est-il ?! » S'exclama sans attendre le professeur.

« Juste ici Severus » indiqua gracieusement Dumbledore.

Rogue se précipita alors à l'endroit annoncé et sortit rapidement hors de sa poche une petite fiole remplie d'un liquide violet. Sans perdre une seconde de plus, il la manipula avec précautions et en versa une goutte seulement sur la tête de Drago.  
Ce dernier ne fut nullement mouillé, mais retrouva immédiatement son mètre 80 avec un 'pop' sonore et se retrouva assis sur le bureau du directeur, pratiquement sur ses genoux !

Le Serpentard rougit violemment et descendit aussi rapidement que possible du meuble. Une fois sur ses pieds, il vacilla un peu, en équilibre précaire, avant que Severus Rogue ne se précipite pour l'aider.

« Que se passa-t-il Drago ? Tu es blessé ? Que.. »

« Severus… » l'interrompit le vieil homme.

« Quoi ? »

« Il me semble que vous ayez oublié miss Granger… »

« Hein ? »

La dite miss Granger fulminait d'impatience sur le sous main du directeur, aussi pressée qu'on peut l'être de retrouver elle aussi sa taille d'origine.

Le regard de Rogue se posa enfin sur elle. Il retint un moue dégouttée, et avec un soupir de regret inaudible, il déboucha de nouveau sa fiole et versa une goutte de la potion miracle sur la tête de la jeune femme.

Une fois sa taille retrouvée, elle sauta joyeusement au bas du bureau et alla se placer aux côtés de Drago sous le regard franchement désapprobateur et agacé du directeur des Serpentards.

« Mr le Directeur, j'estime qu'il est urgent d'envoyer Mr Malefoy à l'infirmerie. L'état de sa jambe est préoccupant. » annonça-t-il, soucieux d'éloigner son protéger de la sang de bourbe.

« Excellente idée, Severus »

« Je l'accompagne ! » s'exclama Hermione.

« J'allais vous le proposer Miss. Vous aiderez votre camarade à se déplacer. »

« Je peux m'en charger… » grinça Rogue.

« Je n'en doute pas… » répondit doucement Dumbledore sans pour autant modifier sa proposition.

Ils sortirent donc tout les deux, suivis de près par un maître des potions fulminant. Ils étaient dans le couloir quand Drago ouvrit enfin la bouche pour s'adresser au professeur.

« Comment avez-vous su notre état ? Le fantôme ? »

« Non… Hier soir, j'ai tout simplement remarqué les bris de verre et les affaires non rangées de Granger. Je lui avais demandé la potion Minimalis. Il n'a pas été compliqué d'établir le lien. J'ai donc immédiatement préparé l'antidote adéquat… »

Drago acquiesça silencieusement devant la logique du raisonnement tandis que Rogue se murait dans le silence.

Le groupe parvint bientôt à l'infirmerie et Mrs Pomfresh se mit tout de suite à caqueter comme une poule tandis qu'elle s'occupait à coucher le Serpentard et préparait tout ce qui aurait pu lui être utile. Rogue quitta rapidement la pièce, enfin rassuré sur le sort de son élève, mais Hermione fut aussi inébranlable qu'un roc quand l'infirmière lui demanda de sortir. Non, elle resterait jusqu'à ce que Drago soit rétabli ! Après quelques hurlements, d'un côté comme de l'autre, Pomfresh céda et Hermione alla enfin s'installer près du blessé.

La harpie lui avait donné un somnifère et il s'était immédiatement endormi pour un sommeil réparateur. Hermione tendit la main et replaça les mèches blondes qui étaient tombées sur son front. Machinalement, elle garda sa main sur la tête du jeune homme et continua à lui caresser les cheveux tout en réfléchissant.

Elle se demandait comment il réagirai à son réveil. Aurait-il tout oublié à cause de l'araignée ? Pire, allait-il regretter ? Hermione espérait de tout son cœur que ça ne se passerait pas comme ça. Il avait eu l'air si sincère !

Elle resta longtemps dans cette position. Ses pensées tourbillonnaient follement dans son crâne. C'était comme si elle effeuillait mentalement tout un champ de pâquerettes. Il m'aime vraiment ? Ou pas du tout ? Il me détestera ? Il m'aimera ? Un peu ? Beaucoup, à la folie, passionnément ?!? Pas du tout… ? Y penser même la faisait souffrir.

Sans même s'en rendre compte, et pensant toujours à ses histoires de cœur, Hermione s'endormit.

OoOoOoO

« Hermione… Tu es lourde… »

En entendant sa voix, elle se réveilla en sursaut et se rassit correctement sur sa chaise, les plis des draps encore imprimés sur sa joue. Le corps enfin libéré de la belle endormie, Drago put se redresser dans son lit et s'étirer.

« Hey ! se réjouit-il. Ca fait plaisir de retrouver sa jambe ! »

« Tu vas mieux ? » s'inquiéta Hermione.  
« Impeccable ! Je suis même de bonne humeur ! Mais je crois bien que te retrouver allongée sur moi y est pour beaucoup ! »

Il la regarda en souriant et elle sentit ses craintes s'estomper peu à peu. Un sourire orna le visage rayonnant de la Gryffondor quand elle comprit qu'une nouvelle fois, ses peurs étaient sans fondements. Elle se leva pour aller s'asseoir sur le lit, presque sur les genoux de Drago.

« Tu te rappelles bien de tout ce qui s'est passé hier, vérifia-t-elle quand même, les venins d'araignée sont parfois amnésiques… »

« Et bien…, réfléchit le jeune homme. Je crois me souvenir qu'une certaine Gryffondor avait peur d'un méchant Serpentard… »

« Plus maintenant ! »

« Vraiment ?!? C'est bien dommage ! »

Hermione sourit à nouveau et planta un baiser sur les lèvres de Drago.

« Et ça ? Tu t'en rappelles ? »

« Tu m'expliques comment j'aurais pu oublier ??? »

A ces mots, elle eut un petit rire, étouffé par des lèvres qui prirent les siennes.

Pour la première fois enfin, leurs baiser fut entièrement partagé. Pendant de longs instants qui parurent trop courts, aucun mot ne fut prononcés.

Il finirent par s'écarter, comme à regret, et à bout de souffle. Drago contempla Hermione intensément, une lueur perverse brillant au fond de son regard d'acier.

« Tu me donnes des idées Granger… »

« Quoi comme idées ? » demanda-t-elle, mi-inquiète, mi-amusée.

« Hum… Tu verras bien ! Mais n'oublie pas que tu as une dette envers moi ! »

« Tu rêves là ! »

« J'avoue, un peu oui… Mais tu as promis. Tu as accepté que je te demande une chose si je t'emmenais dans la grande salle. Je l'ai fait ! A toi de remplir ta part du contrat ! »

« J'ai aussi dit 'dans la mesure du raisonnable' ! »

Il eut alors un léger sourire en coin qui ne laissait présager rien de bon… (enfin, question de point de vue ) .

« C'est quoi raisonnable, Granger ? »

OoOoOoO

« Nooooooooooon ! T'as pas le droit de t'arrêter là ! »

« Il est temps que tu dormes pourtant » tenta Harry, conciliant.

« Mais je veux PAS dormir ! Sean et moi on veut connaître la suite de l'histoire de papa et maman ! »

Harry jeta un coup d'œil fatigué à Sean. Le garçonnet de trois ans dormait déjà, couché entre deux énormes peluches qui le faisaient presque disparaître.

« Regarde Elie, ton frère dort déjà et tu vas faire pareil pour pas le réveiller… »

« Nan ! Même pas vrai il dort pas ! »

Le survivant se demanda pour la énième fois de la semaine si il allait survivre à cette furie blonde. Elie était une mini Malefoy de cinq ans totalement infatigable.

Le baby-sitter maudit les parents de lui avoir laissé leurs deux monstres pour la semaine. Lune de miel ! C'est bien beau tout ça mais ça ne devrait pas devenir un calvaire pour les autres ! Et puis quelle lune de miel ? Ils n'y ont pas le droit d'abord ! Ils ont pêchés avant le mariage. Harry tient une des deux preuves entre ses bras.

Il s'apprêtait à coucher le fils de son ex-pire ennemi quand une tornade surgit dans la chambre et vient s'harponner dans son dos. L'ancien Gryffondor prit quand même le temps de coucher le bambin avant de sortir de la pièce avec une superbe démarche en canard du à l'espèce de bébé Koala accroché à lui. Il ferma soigneusement la porte et chuchota :

« Elie, lâche moi ! »

« Nan. »

« Si. Il faut aller dormir. »

« Nan »

Harry soupira longuement. Il n'avait jamais voulu d'enfant. Il savait pertinemment qu'il était incapable de les gérer. Des dragons, des mangemorts, des acromentules, des sphinx, des serpents géants, pourquoi pas ? Il les affrontait avec courage. Mais une Elie Malefoy et il criait grâce.

Il avait harcelé Hermione les deux premiers jours pour la forcer à revenir au plus vite, inventant toutes sortes de maladies immondes et purulentes qu'avaient attrapé sa progéniture. Mais rien à faire. Ils n'avaient rien voulu savoir. La dernière foi qu'Harry avait osé abuser de leur patience, c'était Malefoy lui même qui lui avait répondu. Il en grimaçait encore en se remémorant la virulence du blond à l'autre bout du fil. Les années avaient passées depuis Poudlard mais Drago n'avait rien perdu de sa verve.

« Tu ne veux toujours pas descendre ? »

« Nan. »

« Tu sais dire autre chose que 'non' ? »

« Nan. »

La fillette s'amusait comme une folle. Il la sentait rire dans son dos.

« Je descend que pour une chose. »

« Quoi ? » demanda Harry, plein d'espoir.

« Tu finis l'histoire ! »

« Mais elle est finis, Elie ! »

« Nan nan. T'as même pas raconté comment moi et Sean on est arrivés ! »

De surprise, Harry se retourna brusquement pour dévisager l'enfant, puis il se rappela que ladite enfant étant accrochée à lui, il pouvait bien se retourner tant qu'il voulait.

« Comment vous êtes arrivés ? Et bien… ahem… Avec la cigogne bien sûr. Celle qui t'a emmené à tes parents… »

Elie éclata de rire et lui tapa la tête avec ses petites mains.

« Pff ! Tu sais même pas comment on fait les bébés !

« Parce que tu sais toi !?! » s'exclama Harry, oublieux de Sean qui dormait à quelques mètres de là.

« Ouais. C'est papa qui m'a expliqué. Il m'a même fait un dessin ! »

Le prude et célibataire, mais courageux, Griffondor ouvrit la bouche en un bel « oh ! » muet de stupéfaction et se dit que Malefoy n'a pas et n'aura jamais la mesure des choses ! Expliquer ça à une gamine de cinq ans ! Non mais vraiment ! Connaissant Hermione, les journées ne devaient pas souvent être calmes…

« Et ta mère le sait ?»

« Bah oui elle sait, sinon j'aurais pas née ! T'es bête ! »

« Non, est-ce que Hermione sait que ton papa t'a expliqué ? »

« Nan, c'est un secret. » La fillette eu soudainement peur « Dis, tu lui diras pas, hein ? »

« Non non » marmonna Harry.

Le dire à Hermione signifiait lui avouer comment le sujet était venue dans la conversation. Il n'était pas sur que le couple apprécierait de savoir que le parrain de leur fils avait révélé toute leur rencontre.

« On va faire un jeu, d'accord ? » Annonça brusquement Harry en un éclair d'inspiration.

« Ouais ! »

« C'est celui qui va le plus vite dans la chambre qui a gagné ! »

En un hurlement de guerre féroce, la sangsue humaine se détacha du dos d'Harry, bondit sur ses pieds et se rua à toute vitesse dans le couloir du manoir Malefoy.

Harry la suivit d'un pas plus nonchalant, enfin débarrassé d'un poids inopportun.

« J'AI GAGNEE !!! »

« Chut ! »

Harry chercha désespérément une idée.

La trouva.

« Bravo. Maintenant la suite du jeu ! »

« Je vais encore gagnée ! »

« Tu es sûre ? »

« Yep ! »

« Moi je penses que tu vas perdre… »

« Et ben non ! Même que je vais encore gagner. »

« On vas voir ça… »

« C'est quoi la suite du jeu, Harry ? »

Elie trépignait sur place, pressée d'en découdre. Dans cette attitude, le jeune homme revoyait son père avant un match de quidditch dont il voulait absolument obtenir la victoire ou encore sa mère qui sautillait de la même manière qu'en elle se trouvait face à un exercice particulièrement ardu.

« Le jeu c'est : Celui qui s'endort le plus vite à gagné ! »

La fillette commença à crier son indignation de s'être fait avoir de la sorte mais Harry ne lui en laissa pas le temps. Il la saisit promptement dans ses bras et la mit dans son lit.

Une fois la tête posée sur l'oreiller, Elie Malefoy Granger cessa de se débattre, comme soudainement vidée de son énergie. La nounou en profita pour la border. Il avait presque finit et s'apprêtait à sortir doucement de la chambre quand elle l'interpella une dernière fois.

« Harry… »

« Quoi ? »

« Demain, tu nous raconteras une autre histoire ? »

Harry soupira par anticipation. Il allait encore devoir raconter la version revisitée de Blanche Neige. Brillante idée qu'il avait eu de remplacer les nains par des gens qu'Elie connaissait. Depuis, il devait inventer une nouvelle variante tout les deux jours.

« Quelle autre histoire ? » demanda-t-il avec lassitude.

« Celle que raconte toujours mon papa. »

Allons bon, il allait devoir revisiter les contes selon Malefoy, il craignait le pire…

« Oui Elie. Laquelle ? »

« Celle où Roro il tombe dans les pommes quand il voit papa et maman ensemble… »

Elle s'était presque endormie, Harry du se faire violence pour ne pas rire tout haut. Roro, comprendre Ron bien sûr. Ainsi Malefoy racontait ce genre d'épisode à ses enfants. Il ne pouvait qu'approuver, il est vrai que ça avait été trèèèèèèèès drôle !

Décidemment, père ou pas, Drago Malefoy resterait toujours le même…

OoOoOoOoOoOoO FIN ! OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Yeaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah ! J'ai fini une deuxième fic ! Meugnifique ! Superbe ! Allez, défoulez-vous pour ce tout dernier chapitre ! Rewiewez à foooooooooond !

Mais avant tout, j'espère que ça vous a plus. Que je ne vous ai pas trop fait attendre, ni trop ennuyé .

Merci de tout cœur de m'avoir suivie jusque là !

Ciao tutti !

Grazie Mile !

Votre fidèle serviteuse, Lokky.

PS : Hep, toi là ! J't'ai vu ! T'allais partir sans rewiewer ! Paaaaaas bien ! S'il te plait pense à moi ! .


End file.
